There goes the bride
by Naidoo
Summary: On the day of Penelope's wedding Morgan takes her on one last adventure, making sure she knows what she is doing. She does after all know, doesn't she?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I started writting this story back end of June, but I got hit by a major block so this took more or less forever to get finished. But it did. LOL. Dedicated to kathy1508, who once quite a while back mentioned so sharp-minded that in my stories Penelope always is running away. Why should it be any different now with this story then? LOL Have to warn people, this is slighty epic. I didn't mean to and had actually just a few chapters in mind. This istory is in general very light hearted and kinda fluffy, there will be a bit of angst towards the end of the story. _

* * *

Penelope stood in front of the full length mirror, taking one last look at what she saw.

Her dress was perfect. It was white lace mixed with white silk and a few applications on the front. It made her feel so much more special than today already was. It fell softly to the floor, pooling at her feet until she would take a few steps. Her hair was pinned up, with just a few single curls falling into her face. She was wearing soft make-up, which seemed barely there at all. The tiny white pearl earrings were a perfect match with the pearl necklace that was gracing her neck. The only thing missing to complete the picture was her veil, which was laying on her bed for the moment, ready to be put into place any minute now.

Penelope turned to her left and then to the right, looking at herself from all angles.

Today was the day.

Today she would finally take that step, do what she had wanted to do ever since her parents died years ago. Become part of a family, of her own family, start a family even, find a place where she belonged.

The smile on her face indicated she finally reached that one goal she was so desperate to get to for so long.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door, ripping her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked in a soft voice. Looking at the clock on the wall she got a good idea who it could be.

"Penelope," she all of a sudden heard a very familiar voice. Was that Morgan? What was he doing here? Especially now? Shouldn't be at the church by now?

"Are you okay in there?" she heard next, his voice filled with a bit of concern now. "You have been in there for quite some time."

His statement and the way he said it made her smile for a moment. That was how he always was, always had been. But not for much longer. From today onwards he wouldn't have to any longer.

Because today someone else would take over that duty – although for him it wasn't a duty to look out for her. That's what he always assured her of.

Today was the day when she would become Mrs. Kevin Lynch.


	2. where I belong

_A/N: I'm surprised how little people trust me. =) Have a little faith people, of course this will end well. It is just a bumpy road to get there. LOL_

* * *

Taking another look in the mirror she was questioning herself. This was her wedding day, the day that was supposed to be the happiest in her life. She was happy, no doubt, but not as much as she had expected. Ever since she could remember she had been dreaming about her wedding, ever since she was a very little girl. The desire for starting a family became even stronger after her parent's death. But was Kevin Lynch really the best option? And what was she thinking? Of course he was. She had been with him nearly three years by now. He was her boyfriend; she liked him. A lot. But was it enough to tie herself to him for the rest of her life? After all she didn't plan on getting married again in a couple of years. And maybe these were just the infamous cold feet.

When there was another knock on the door, followed by a softly, but concerned 'Penelope?' she snapped back to reality, remember Morgan in front of her bedroom door.

She slowly walked to the door, letting the white, expensive fabric sweep over the hardwood floor and opened it, looking surprised when she really saw Derek Morgan standing in front of her.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" she asked confused, steeping slowly out of the room and looking at him. She certainly wasn't expecting him to be here. Especially not now. He should be at the church, like everyone else. "Is everything okay?" Penelope asked next, a thousand possibilities running through her mind.

"Yes, yes, no worries, everything is alright," Morgan was quick in reassuring, smiling softly at her and looking her up and down. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Penelope. Like a true Goddess."

Penelope smiled back at him, stepping closer and giving her best friend a hug.

"So what are you doing here then, Hot Stuff," she asked once more. "Apart from the driver all of you guys should be at the church by now, waiting for me to make my big entrance and ready to go all 'oh' and 'ah'," Penelope giggled, still hugging Morgan.

"There … um … was a slight change of plan, Baby Girl," he started, but seeing her sudden expression of worry he continued quickly. "Nothing bad, just a quick change. And no worry, I will get you where you are belong."

Penelope smiled again at her best friend, knowing he would make sure she would make it safely to the church. "Are you ready to go then?" he asked and she just nodded, before remembering her veil, which was still on her bed, in the bedroom. Hurrying quickly back in, she got it, turned around to face the mirror and tried to place it properly, to make her outfit complete, but somehow failed. No matter how she put it on, it somehow wouldn't stay where it was supposed to be. Cursing a few times in frustration, she all of a sudden felt a pair of hands adjusting it, and seeing her best friend in the mirror.

"There you go, Gorgeous. As perfect as always," he softly smiled, before taking her hand in his. "All done then?" Penelope nodded again, lifting the skirt of her dress and walking behind Derek.

Stepping outside her apartment building, she noticed how miserable the weather had turned to. It was all sunny and bright just a few hours ago, when she got up and started to get ready. Now it was dark and grey, raining heavily and a couple of thunders could be heard. Looking at the sky, it didn't look like this would brighten up anytime soon.

"Of course, on my wedding day, this had to be the weather. Why am I not surprised?" she groaned slightly, noticing how an umbrella was held above her head.

"These are all the tears of the men who just realized what they let go and will never be able to claim as theirs again," Morgan smiled at her, placing his left hand on the lower back of Penelope and guiding her slowly down the stairs, towards the waiting car.

"You are such a smooth talker sometimes, SSA Morgan," Penelope laughed, enjoying the feeling of her best friend's warm hand against her bare back.

"And you, Baby Girl, make it easy to be, especially if it is the truth," Morgan grinned back at her, before opening the backdoor of the Jaguar, which was rented for getting Penelope to the church originally.

"I'd like to sit in the front if that is okay." Penelope commented, surprising Morgan a bit. "And don't argue with me about this on my wedding day," she continued, smiling when she saw the expression on her best friend's face.

Shrugging his shoulders for a moment Morgan moved a few steps backwards until he stood next to the passenger's door and held it open for her. Penelope glided into the soft leather seats and Morgan closed the door, jogging around the car to get behind the wheel.

Starting the car a few moments later, they took off.

"So… tell me, Baby Girl, are you nervous? You are getting married today, starting a new part in your life," Morgan asked after a few silent minutes.

Penelope didn't answer for quite some time, just looking ahead on the road and Morgan was about to ask again, thinking she maybe didn't get the question, when she spoke.

"Actually … I'm not nervous at all. It feels more like … relief."

"Relief? That … must be the first time I've heard of someone feeling like that on the day of their wedding. Usually it is nervousness, worry, happiness … those kind of things in a strange mix, but not relief," Morgan replied, sounding rather surprised. And something in her voice was wrong. Like there was more to it, more that she didn't seem like she wanted to share with him anytime soon.

"I guess … I have been waiting and hoping for this moment and day to come for such a long time that I am just relieved it finally has come. I kind of gave up on it to be honest with you," Penelope explained, looking a bit sad ahead of her, making Morgan wonder .

"You gave up on it? On what exactly? On love? On getting married? On –" he started, but got interrupted by Penelope.

"On being a part of something. On having a family again. On also starting that next part of my life, starting a family, You know… that kind of things. I just … want to be part of something new, some … adventure, if you like…"

"You see getting married as an adventure?" Morgan asked surprised. "You have been with Lynch for nearly three years, you should be knowing what you are getting yourself into," Morgan laughed for a moment, seeing Penelope smile at him as well, but it wasn't a sincere one. "And, Baby Girl, you are already part of something and have a family. What else would you describe the BAU as? Clearly we are more than just some co-workers," Morgan continued.

"Yes, yes," Penelope replied quickly. "Of course it is more than just co-workers, but …" she kept going, stopping all of a sudden and noticing Morgan's stare on her when she did.

"But what, Baby? What is it?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments, just looking ahead of her, before sighing. "I … I know this will sound selfish … but I want a family on my own. Something new, something where no one at work is involved. I love you guys dearly, but … it isn't the same. I want someone to come home to in the evening and spent a bed with at night. To create memories and have a house with the white picket fence in front of it."

Derek was quiet for a moment, not knowing that his best friend ever had felt that way and she certainly had never been the 'white picket fence' type to him.

He drove to the side of the road, and stopped the car for a moment, turning towards her.

"You deserve everything, Goddess, and so much more," he just smiled. "And I guess … if you are not sure whether this marriage is … what you want you shouldn't get to that church. And I am not saying this because I think you can do better than Lynch, but because I think you should only get married when you are certain it is the right one you are getting married to."

Penelope looked at him and their eyes locked for a moment. There was a long moment of silence, with Penelope and Morgan just looking at each other and no noise to be heard at all.

Then Morgan smiled all of a sudden. "You want an adventure?" he asked, seeing Penelope nod slowly, as if not certain what he had on mind now. When she said 'adventure' she meant it more in a general way, but the way her best friend looked at her now made her realize he might have taken it differently.

Morgan started the car, turning around on the road and heading down the opposite direction of where the church was.

"What … where. … what are you doing?" Penelope asked, just the moment Morgan drove onto the Expressway.

"Princess, I'm taking you on an adventure."


	3. the adventure

_A/N: I love how each one of you is as excited as hopefully Penelope that Morgan just ... changes plans like this. I like seeing that excitement, it makes me excited to share this idea with you guys. Thanks to all of you for your kind words, the reviews, alerts and fav's and especially reading. It means a lot, especially that early in a story.  
_

* * *

Penelope wasn't sure what her best friend had planned, but the way he sped down the expressway indicated it was either urgent or he himself couldn't wait to get to wherever they were going.

Half an hour later they pulled up in front of Dulles Airport, parking the car and making their way inside, with Morgan carrying her bag that was supposed to be used for her honeymoon.

"I … um … don't understand," Penelope remarked weakly when following Morgan.

"It is pretty simple, Baby Girl…" he started with a smile and Penelope probed him with a look that asked him to continue and told him that she had problems understanding his thinking.

"Pick a country," he ordered more or less, but still in a cute, challenging way.

Penelope just looked at him for a moment, not sure what to say. "A …country?" she asked finally, still not sure whether she could follow his thinking. Okay, they were at the airport and he asked her to pick a country but he clearly couldn't mean for them to go there, right? Not now. Not when Penelope was supposed to get married in a little less than two hours. And by now probably everyone was at the church waiting for her and Morgan to arrive.

Derek stood in front of her, just smiling softly, still having her bag slung over his shoulder. He did mean what she thought he did. The way he looked at her, Penelope knew that he meant exactly what she thought he might.

"Any country?" Penelope asked further, and could have smacked herself. She should talk him out of this, away from the airport, and not encourage him further. But the challenge he gave her, the idea of them just … escaping was too tempting and she wanted to see how far he would take this. Because there was no way he'd really go through with it. She knew him, he was just teasing her, maybe trying in some screwed up and weird way to make her see what she had waiting for her at the church. A future husband, a family, something new. He wanted to give her just a moment to see that the adventure was just a flight away and whenever she would feel like taking one, it was just a short drive to the airport to have any adventure she wanted as a married woman. Right? That's what his intentions were. Right?

"Italy," she finally said, never having been one to back down from a challenge. And she wanted to see how far he would push this whole thing. Maybe it was time to teach him a lesson in regards of teasing her and where that could lead him.

Morgan just smiled at her, holding her challenging stare and turned on his heels, walking further inside the airport. Penelope followed, curious as of what he would do now and ignoring passersbys, who looked at her curiously. Sure they would. How often do you see someone in a wedding gown walking through an airport? They probably thought she was on a run. Penelope followed Derek, but all of a sudden she had lost sight and he was gone. There were just too many people in this airport.

Turning around she found him standing in front of a ticket counter from one of the various airlines, handing some employee his credit card. _That wasn't a good sign, was it?_

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked, just when the airline agent handed Morgan something. Something that looked like a ticket. _No, no way on earth. He did not .. no … _

"What does it look like, cupcake?" he smiled at her.

"Um … you taking a trip?" Penelope asked innocently, hoping that this was all it was. Him taking a trip.

"Yes, and you are coming with me," he replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her after him.

"I can't… Hot Stuff, I'm supposed to get married in .. a few hours. I can't just … go on a trip. Especially when my honeymoon will take me far enough. But … where are you going?" she asked.

"A wedding that you yourself said you are not sure whether it is right –" Morgan started.

"I never said that," Penelope responded somehow shocked. She never even thought that, okay, maybe she did wonder about the possibility of ... not getting married. But that was all she did. And of course Morgan would somehow sense and know that. He was her best friend after all.

Morgan decided on ignoring her comment and went on. "_We_ are heading for Naples," he smiled, shocking her for a moment. Did he just say Naples? Naples in Italy? No. Probably Naples in Florida. That must be it.

Taking one of the boarding passes to make sure she had to realize it was indeed Naples in Italy. Naples that was 5,000 miles away on the other side of the Atlantic.

"Morgan … I can't … just head to Italy like that, especially not on my wedding day. That is ... impossible-" Penelope started arguing. But it wasn't the spontaneous purchase that shocked her. She was more in shock that it took her several months on convincing her husband-to- be to head to Mexico for their honeymoon, which was already in Kevin's mind way too far and here her best friend purchased in a matter of seconds without even blinking or thinking twice about it two tickets to Italy. For today. A flight that was supposed to leave in a bit more than an hour.

"Nothing is impossible. You just … need to say yes and we are on our way," Morgan explained, looking at her as if he was still challenging her. But the game was over, at least for Penelope. This was … something she couldn't do, could she? She would not leave Kevin in front of the altar, waiting for his wife-to-be to come, when she was on her way to Italy, with someone else. She was about to turn around, go and make her way to the church, all by herself if she needed to, but … there was this feeling, this temptation, this desire to say yes, take the ticket and leave with Morgan to a country she had wanted to go to ever since she left high school and now had the chance to.

Her head yelled 'no', but her heart was stronger and forced her hand to reach for the tickets, making Morgan smile as immensely as she had never seen before and then she felt him pulling her towards the security check area, starting their trip and this little adventure.

_How would she ever explain to anyone what she was about to do? _She couldn't even explain it to was a total gut decision and for whatever reason it didn't feel wrong at all. Quite the opposite. And for the first time this day … she felt excitement coming up. And excitement everyone else would have expected to come up at the prospect of getting married. And also shock, that she really was going to do this….


	4. the other side

_A/N: I LOVE you guys, seriously. You are such a great bunch of people. This chapter is probbaly not what everyone was hoping for, but well, not entirely at least, but we had to take a glimpse at the others as well. _

* * *

JJ paced up and down the corridor of the church, waiting for Penelope to come. When their driver had to cancel for God knows what reason and the company wasn't able to provide a replacement Morgan had offered to take on that part and had left the church over an hour ago by now, making his way to Penelope to pick her up and bring her to the church. An hour ago. All of them knew even with the worst of traffic it wouldn't take much more than 20 minutes from the church to Penelope's place and even if she needed to take care of a few things last minute, she still should have made it here by now.

Calling Morgan's cell for the twentieth time at least by now JJ was starting to get nervous. And she usually wasn't the type to get nervous or stressed out. She got once again just his voicemail and knew leaving another message wouldn't make sense. He already had 19 of them, a twentieth wouldn't change anything.

She saw Hotch and Rossi standing by Kevin, talking to him about stuff to probably keep him occupied with something. He seemed rather nervous earlier, probably also experiencing cold feet. And with his bride to be not being here by now it probably didn't get any better.

"Have you been able to reach Morgan by now, JJ?" Emily asked as she came walking towards her from the outside.

JJ shook her head, hoping that both of them would show up soon. The ceremony was supposed to start in less than an hour and there were still a few things that needed to be taken care of before Penelope was ready to walk down the aisle to become Mrs. Kevin Lynch.

JJ had to shudder at the thought. It somehow … felt wrong. She was happy and glad for her friend that she had found that sort of love and would now get married, but somehow, JJ just couldn't warm up to the idea of Penelope maybe eventually being called Penelope Lynch. It sounded … off. But it was not her place to judge or say anything. If her best friend was happy then so was she.

"I have tried a few more times, without any success. I hope nothing has happened," JJ admitted, hoping really that both of their friends were okay. There probably was a plausible explanation to this. Maybe there were just-

And all of a sudden her phone rang, showing as caller ID _Derek_.

"Morgan, where on earth are you?" JJ asked agitated into her headset when walking out of the church. "Are you okay?" was her next question, not even giving him time to answer her first question.

"Yes, we are okay," Morgan answered quickly, before clearing his throat. And what was the terrible background noise? Where was he? In the middle of Grand Central Station? It at least sounded like it.

"JJ, there … was a change of plan," he continued, making JJ wonder what was going on.

"What sort of change?" she asked carefully, but already having a bad feeling about this one.

"Penelope … and I are flying to Italy. Today. In an hour," Morgan explained rather quickly, and JJ was sure she had misheard. There was no way her best friend would take of like this. Not on a day like today, would she?

"What?" was JJ's first reaction. There was no way on earth she had heard right. No. Way. "Can you just … say that again? Because I think I understood you and Penelope flying to Italy."

"That's what I said. And listen ... I can't explain you the details. . But ... just … someone needs to let Kevin know that … the wedding is postponed for an unknown time. Penelope wouldn't want to … leave him there just like that…," he pleaded. Derek Morgan never pleaded. Unless it was with Penelope. But that was a different story.

"She is flying with you to Italy," JJ commented dryly, not sure how to take any of this. What on earth was going on?

"JJ … just… just trust me on this one, okay? That's all I am asking. And that someone needs to let Lynch know. I would do it myself, but via phone… I guess that is not the best of ways to hear about something like that."

"Great, leave the tough job to us," JJ muttered, her mind already whirling with how to pull this off and what was going on with Morgan and Penelope. After a moment she finally asked, with concern in her tone, "Where is Penelope? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is fine. She is just buying herself a few clothes, since flying in her wedding gown was somehow … not ideal," Morgan answered with a soft chuckle.

JJ sighed heavily for a moment, realizing this was real.

"Okay, listen. Leave Lynch to us, we will somehow manage to break it to him. You take care of Penelope. The last thing I need is having to face Lynch when something happens to Penelope after I told him the wedding is … postponed," JJ threatened and got another chuckle out of Morgan.

"As if I would ever let anything happen to my Baby Girl. Thanks JJ, I owe you for handling this," Morgan said, hanging up and leaving the hard part to JJ, who walked back inside the church and motioned for the rest of the team to come to her.

From all of them Reid seemed to be the only one who seemed to be as shocked as JJ. Rossi and Emily both had weird smiles all over their faces, as if they liked the development of the day. Hotch was as always, not moving a muscle, just taking in the information. It was also him and Rossi who volunteered on letting Kevin know about the developments as well. And so they took off towards Kevin, who stood at the end of the aisle, breaking the news to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Penelope folded her gown softly and put it into the bag the shop provided her with, before walking with Morgan to their gate. And what was going on with her? Did she just leave her husband to be waiting in front of the aisle in the middle of a church filled with people?

"What am I doing?" she asked, all of a sudden making Morgan stop. "I .. I'm supposed to get married today. I should be at the church now, in my dress, with my flowers and JJ and Emily walking ahead of me as I stride down the aisle, ready to get married. What am I doing in an airport? And what on earth am I thinking by going to Italy? Just … like that?" Penelope all of a sudden panicked and Morgan knew if he didn't act quickly chances were she would turn around and leave.

"Listen, Baby, Lynch has been taken care of. While you were getting some clothes I called JJ at the church and gave her the quick rundown of what is going on and that someone should let Kevin know. He might not be my best friend, but even he doesn't deserve to be stood up on a day like today, waiting for his bride to arrive. They talk to him, tell him, make sure it is all taken care of. And in regards of what you are doing? Well, I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is that something inside you wanted this, wanted to see where this is going and what maybe comes out of it. Just …. It will be only 12 days, then we are back and hopefully have a clearer head in regards of what you need and want. Because the way it sounded to me in the car was that you seem not sure yourself whether Kevin Lynch is the guy you should get married to. Maybe a time off, away from it and a place to gain some perspective is what you need to know what you want," Morgan explained, making Penelope think once more.

Some things he said were right. It wasn't as if she doubted Kevin, but she doubted herself and the decision she made when deciding on getting married to Kevin. He was a great guy and she liked him a lot, but was that already enough for a great working marriage? Shouldn't there be more? And how come she was more excited about the prospect of leaving for Italy with her best friend than getting married to her long-term boyfriend?

About an hour later she sat next to her best friend in a plane, on their way to Italy, something she hadn't even thought about that morning when she got up. This morning her thoughts were all on her upcoming wedding. And now … she was on her way to Italy, not married and with her best friend. Into an adventure, just as she had told Morgan earlier. Not that she expected him to take her up on it. Little did she know what was ahead.


	5. Bella Italia

_A/N: This is a bit of a longer chapter, mainly because the first half of this chapter and the last half of last nights chapter were initially a seperate chapter, but I kinda felt guilty with just giiving you a chapter that shows JJ and the others at the churxh, so I split the chapter up. Did that now make sense actually? There are also a few things I need to mention I guess. I don't know if anyone has ever seen the movie 'Under the Tuscan Sun', which is one of my favorites ever and has inspired me to some extend to the Italy-scenes. Also, the city they end up in does not exist. I don't think i actually name it at any point, but I thought I point it out. It only exists in my imagination. LOL_

* * *

The flight itself was rather less spectacular and Penelope spent the better part sleeping, resting her head against Morgan's strong shoulders. She had not gotten much sleep much the night before and had spent most of the night tossing from one side of the bed to the other.

When she woke up several hours later she thought for a few moments that all had been a dream and she would be waking up in her hotel room, on her honeymoon, with Kevin sleeping next to her, having her wrapped up in his arms. Instead of a hotel room, she found herself in a plane and instead of Kevin having her wrapped in his arms it was Morgan. And she had to admit waking up in Morgan's arms somehow felt way better than when waking up with Kevin ever did.

Penelope never liked touchdowns, but with Morgan sitting next to her, holding her hand – mainly probably because he knew about her issues with landing – it wasn't really as bad as usual.

When they left the plane and got her bag Penelope had to realize for the first time that Morgan came with nothing else than the clothes he wore.

"What are you planning on doing about your ... vacation wardrobe?" Penelope asked with a smile and got a smile from Morgan in return.

"Well, I'll just wear this as long as I can and when it becomes necessary to actually wear something else … I can always skip clothes in general and stay in our hotel room. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Morgan asked with a laugh.

Penelope blushed a few shades of red, not sure why, but then again, she sure as hell didn't mind. She knew for a matter of fact that Morgan wasn't the worst looking guy gracing this earth. If he should decide on ditching his clothes … she sure wouldn't do much to stop him.

"What … hotel room?" Penelope asked all of a sudden, realizing due to this being rather spontaneous they hadn't arranged for anything. How could they anyway?

"Well, I guess we have to find one," Morgan just smiled, walking straight for the tourist information booth locates at the airport and getting information on hotels around. Which were all booked. Due to some conference and also some holiday crossing the weekend at the same time and making it a popular spot for the locals. After a few moments of thinking they decided to get a rental car and just leave the city, looking for something by the coast.

Great start to their 'adventure'. And maybe she should stop referring to this as an adventure. It was a trip. Nothing else. The fact that she wanted to come to Italy since probably nearly 20 years added a certain factor of excitement, but it wasn't as if they were stranded in the middle of nowhere, in a country where no one spoke English and with no idea what to do. This was Italy, not some third world country.

They got their car, put Penelope's bag in the trunk and took off, deciding shortly after taking off to stop for some Italian breakfast nearby before leaving the city.

Somehow it felt different than she assumed it should. Sitting with Morgan in the early morning sun in some café in Naples, enjoying espresso and pastries shouldn't feel so good when back home in DC Penelope's boyfriend sat, just having been stood up at the altar, something Penelope always feared would happen to her if she would make it down that far. And now she was the one who did the standing up. She shouldn't feel so good and excited, happy and cheerful.

She had seen on the display of her cell that Kevin had left her three voicemails. Of course he would. She would as well if she had been in his shoes. He probably wanted an explanation, probably was mad and angry, pissed off. She couldn't really blame him, if he was. She would even understand if his messages were all him yelling at her. She hadn't listened to any of them so far. Nor any of her others. She could also see had messages from Emily, JJ and Hotch. All three of them probably not understanding what had happened and why she had done what she did. Penelope herself even didn't understand why she had done it.

When Morgan excused himself she took the opportunity to check some of the messages. As expected was JJ's first question 'Why' followed by a breakdown of what happened with Kevin back at the church. Listening to her message made Penelope even more scared of listening to Kevin's messages. It didn't sound like he made a big deal out of it or threw a fit or anything like that, but it didn't sound as if he just accepted it and left. And Penelope certainly couldn't blame him.

While JJ's message was rather surprised, Emily's sounded nearly cheerful, asking all sort of questions like why Italy and how come Morgan was with her, telling her also a million things she should check out while on vacation. Mostly places Penelope couldn't pronounce and therefore probably not find on a map to begin with. Hotch's message was pretty straight forward, telling her that Kevin Lynch was taken care of and she shouldn't worry. They might not know her motives for this spontaneous trip, but they didn't need to. He told her it was his decision and whatever reason or argument she had, he was sure it was good enough.

Just as she managed to make it through all her friend messages and wondering whether she should listen now to Kevin's as well, Morgan came back, holding some gelato in his hands. Something that made Penelope smile. Ice cream for breakfast. This little trip certainly would be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxx

Driving along the coast in their convertible Italian sports car Penelope for the first time in a long few weeks felt happy, excited and just good about herself. The last few weeks had been stressful, with the job and last preparation for the wedding, the dress, the menu and the guest list hadn't given her much time for herself. But now, here, with Morgan driving like he was already part of the whole Italian culture she was able to relax and enjoy herself. Within the few hours they had been here she was leaving behind all her troubles. Not that she minded that. The wind blew around her head, somehow giving her the feeling as if her head was cleared of all the worries and issues of the last few days. And why couldn't it be always like that? Always so … simple and feel so good?

They drove for what seemed like hours. Always along the coastal line, passing small villages and beaches, Penelope not knowing where they journey would end, how long they would keep on driving or what their destination would be. She trusted Morgan that he knew what he was doing, that he would take care of her, lead her to the adventure she seemed she wanted. And the fact that it all started as just a dare, a challenge, her pushing a few buttons and seeing how far he would go didn't matter. Cause that was hours ago. That was back in DC. That was before they boarded a plane to Italy. Before her leaving her fiancée standing in front of the altar, leaving the unenviable task of telling him to her best friends. And she should call JJ, should call Emily, make sure they were okay, that Kevin was okay, that …

What was she thinking? Him being okay? She just left him standing in front of the alter, in front of a whole bunch of people, probably humiliated for life, to take off with her best friend to Italy. Of course he wouldn't be _okay_. How could he? He would probably hate her, despise her. And she still hadn't listened to his voicemails. Too much of a coward to actually face it, face the words he would come up with to tell her.

For the moment she just leaned back, snuggled further into the leather seats of the rental and stopped worrying. Seeing the sun rise over the Adrian Sea, here in far away Italy, with her best friend it was easy to feel like for this moment the world was okay. Just for a moment. Whatever would await her once she did decide on listening to the voicemails from her boyfriend, fiancée – probably ex-boyfriend or ex-fiancée- could wait another few hours. After all it had all been done, nothing could now change what had happened, what she did, for whatever reason.

"Stop thinking aloud, gorgeous," she all of a sudden heard Morgan's deep voice coming from the left. "It doesn't suit you."

"And what _does_ suit me?" she asked back, wondering if he had always been as transparent for him as she was now? But what she saying? This was Derek Morgan, Profiler. He got paid to know what people, do, want, think. For him she probably was an open book.

"Enjoyment," he just grinned at her, looking at her for a moment, before focusing back on the road ahead of them.

"Enjoyment?" Penelope asked, sounding confused. What was that supposed to mean?

"Well, you are in one of the most beautiful countries. Just .. sit back and enjoy this for a moment and don't worry about tomorrow, Kevin or your … um… postponed wedding. That will all be with you soon enough anyway. For now, just … enjoy. And feel," Morgan said, and it sounded almost like an order. Almost.

"When did you become so .. Zen?" she laughed.

"I'm more than just a guy with a pretty face and the body of a God, mama," Morgan laughed back, not seeing how Penelope rolled her eyes at him. Of course he would bring that up. He always did.

"I never said anything that would indicate that, Hot Stuff. And I do believe you are capable of doing more than bedding every female that crosses your way."

They joked and flirted for another long time. And he made it always so it easy to take her mind of things. And she was grateful for that.

They finally seemed to have found whatever they were looking for. Or better whatever Morgan was looking for, since they didn't pass through the last city, but rather drove along the narrow alleys towards what Penelope just assumed would be the center. Apparently Morgan seemed to know where he was going.

"Have you … ever … been here? It almost seems like you are searching for something specific," Penelope laughed, seeing him driving alleys up and down, left and right.

"Yes, years ago, back when I was still in College. There was this girl who was on an exchange year thing and when she left she invited me and a few others over to come and visit her. I worked the whole summer double shifts to get the money for the tickets and all this to go and visit her…"

"Old flame?" Penelope interrupted quickly, not being able to resist.

There was silence for a moment and that told her everything she needed to know.

"Anyway. She lived around here. We have unfortunately lost touch, but I remember the beauty of this area and all and thought it would be nice to show you it. It is as gorgeous as you are, you'll see, and trust me you'll love it as much as I do."

And with that they pulled up in front of a house that looked as old as Mankind itself.


	6. room with a view

_A/N: Sorry, for the delay in updating, but I was so tired last night that I actually feel asleep at 6p. On the bright side you'll get two updates today. One now, in the morning, one later tonight. Will also answer reviews later since I'm on my way out to the office. _

* * *

Their destination turned out to be a hotel. A small one, as Penelope learned quickly, with probably not more than 15 rooms. Morgan had parked the car right in front of the house, getting out of the car and holding open the door for her, before heading inside, straight for reception, a smile on his face.

Penelope came close to rolling her eyes again and actually did when Morgan started talking to the young girl behind the counter, starting the conversation with 'Buongiorno' which was probably as far as his Italian would get them. Thinking about it, the area didn't seem to be too touristic. It seemed more like some place that locals would end up. How would _they_ manage to get around if neither of them spoke Italian and the Italians did not necessarily speak English? That would certainly be interesting, but that's what she wanted. And adventure. And now she was right in the middle of one.

Morgan managed to get them a room, at least that's how it looked to Penelope, with the girl handing over keys and Morgan his credit card in exchange, signing something and getting more things to sign and fill out.

A few moments later he turned around to Penelope, still smiling, now even more than before, and walked back to the car, telling her she should wait here, while he would get the bag. Her bag. Since he didn't have any luggage. That was another thing they needed to take care of.

The hotel didn't have any elevators. It didn't look like it would have to begin with, so maybe Penelope shouldn't have been surprised. And apart from not having any elevators it had a million corners and aisle that lead to dead ends, none of which was their room. But after twenty minutes they managed to locate it. Finally.

"I have to warn you, Baby Girl, they just had one room left," he started, unlocking the door and holding it open for her to enter.

"You think I mind sharing a room with you?" she asked surprised, so far they never had any problems when it came to sharing rooms.

"No, but … this room only has..,," he Morgan started, stepping into the room after Penelope, seeing where her eyes landed.

"..… one bed" he finished, rubbing his head, standing behind Penelope and looking towards the center of the room, where one large King size bed was situated.

So far they had shared rooms before. But so far it never had only been one bed in the room. Of course they had fallen asleep before on one of their nights over at one of their places, but that somehow was something different. Morgan didn't exactly know how Penelope might react. After all it was just a day since they had left Washington. A day since Penelope decided on coming to Italy and leaving her fiancée back in front of the altar. The last thing she probably needed right now was another guy right next to her in bed.

"I'll take the floor, and don't even argue. This isn't negotiable," Morgan announced, putting her small suitcase on the bed.

"Morgan, I'm sure we can fine some sort of …" Penelope started and Morgan gave her a look.

"What did I just say, hard head?" he asked, smiling softly at her. "Not. Negotiable. I'll just take a few of your cushions and will be fine. No worries."

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her for a moment.

Penelope asked "What do we do now? I mean … we made it here. But what do we do now? We didn't really think that far ahead I guess." Penelope smiled all of a sudden.

"Well… what do you want to do?" Morgan asked, not seeming too concerned. "One way or another it is your trip. So ... what do you feel like doing?"

"Apart from eating gelato all day long?" Penelope laughed and Morgan nodded. Then there was a long silence between the two of them.

"Tell you what, Baby Girl. Why don't we start with your gelato and then work ourselves through the rest of the day from there?" Morgan asked with a grin, getting up and pulling Penelope laughing through the door.

XXXXXXX

They spent the day with more ice cream for Penelope and some other food for Morgan, walking through the city and just having a good time and laughing, smiling and enjoying themselves for the moment.

Every time they stopped for coffee, ice cream or food and Morgan left her for a moment Penelope checked her cell, seeing the voicemails from Kevin pilling up slowly. By now she had a good 15 on her display, not having listened to even one of them yet. There were two or three from Emily, JJ and some other people from her wedding, all mostly just giving her an update of how things were in DC and telling her to give them calls at some point, to just let them know she was alive. Probably also hoping for some gossip and an answer to the ever so present question 'why'.

Sitting now in some small Italian restaurant in which it took them ten minutes already to just get a menu and order drinks due to language issues, she sipped on her wine, lost in thought, while looking once again on the display of her phone. A new voicemail. And maybe she should just do it, get it over with. That way she at least wouldn't have to worry anymore what he would say, because she would know.

But in the end she couldn't. What a coward she had become. Not even listening to a simple voicemail was something she could do.

Putting the phone back in her bag, she was surprised when Morgan came back just a few mere moments after he had left.

"You know… it doesn't change anything if you keep just staring at the display. You and I both know that sooner or later you will need to listen to them. Why not get it over with and do it now, instead of pushing the deed further ahead and making yourself feel sick all the time?" Morgan asked, looking at her with concern. Of course he would know. He probably knew all day already.

"I guess I'm just scared…" Penelope started.

"Scared of what?" Morgan asked in return. "I have seen you all day long, thinking, worrying, wondering. By now you have probably run every possible and impossible scenario through your mind and are prepared for whatever he will say and throw your way. We both know it will probably be not pretty, but well… what's done is done. No way back. You can't change what you did and you can't turn back time. Just … listen to it. And have it over with. That way you know it and can maybe spent the next few days without worrying and thinking about his voicemails. And just … enjoy."

Penelope looked at her best friend for a moment, realizing he was right. The longer she waited for it the worse it would get. She should just do it now, get it over with and then spent the rest of this journey wondering what on earth she had done. And why.

Slowly she reached into her bag again, pulling out her pink cell again and started on the first and oldest voicemail first.

* * *

_A/N: I know it is a bit mean to leave it there, but well... I need to keep you on the edge of your seats somehow... LOL_


	7. The voicemails

_A/N: Because some people were saying it was kind of mean to leave the last chapter with such a cliffhanger, let me tell you there are two chapters ahead with really, really mean cliffhangers. LOL. Just so you know and are warned. For everyone who felt sorry for kevin - and yes there are some out there - this chapter will hopefully make your forget these feelings. Last note - probably more for people living in the UK or are familiar with the UK versio of the program and also follow the yellow press and /or program - I realized after this was actually beta'd that the name Kevin dropps is apparently a past contestan in Big Brother. I don't really watch the program and thought til now the name was an invention of my imagination, I liked the ring of it and kept it. I know who she is, don't like her and that's all. I think my AN's nearly are as long as the whole chapter now =)_

* * *

Sitting in the little restaurant and taking a sip every now and then from her wine, while waiting in anticipation for the first phone message from Kevin Lynch to start Penelope didn't have the best of feelings.

The first message was okay. He, of course, asked the question everyone else had been asking lately: why? There was a bit more rambling, Kevin talking about the past, what they had together and sounding like he cried for a moment. It was then that Penelope hated herself for a moment, wondering what on earth she was thinking. She had a good guy back home, they had a good relationship and it all was ready to be taken a step higher. Now she probably would have nothing left once she returned.

She started to go through the messages. One by one. The feeling in her stomach getting worse with every new message. It didn't take long for her to discover that by the time she reached message ten Kevin sounded like he was drunk. Maybe she should stop it there. She didn't need to listen to him when drunk. Because as bad the previous messages made her feel and gave her qualms she definitely wasn't prepared for what her dear boyfriend – or ex-boyfriend – would throw at her now.

_I slept with Chantelle Haynes from Fraud. Since you're sleeping with Morgan, and probably have been for years, I think it is time for me to make up for lost time! You're nothing but a dirty slut. And you're miserable in bed in comparison to Chantelle…_

Further she didn't get. Further she didn't want to listen to his drunken confessions or ramblings or whatever else you wanted to call it. Without even thinking she just got up, not even hearing Morgan calling her name and left. She didn't know where to go, but she somehow all of a sudden felt like she would pass out, throw up. All seemed so small and like it would suffocate her any minute.

"Penelope," Morgan called after her one last time, not sure what was going on with her. Picking up her phone which she had dropped all of a sudden to the table he looked at it for a moment, still hearing some noise, a voice, which sounded like Kevin Lynch. Listening to the end of the message Morgan made the decision the next time he would see Lynch the other man wouldn't walk away alive again.

Paying quickly for their diner Morgan grabbed all things Penelope left behind and went after her, not sure whether he would find her at all. He didn't know which direction she ran, which alleys she took or what her general destination was. Was it their hotel? The beach? Just … no direction at all?

He just left the restaurant when he quickly spotted her, sitting on the edge of a fountain opposite the restaurant where they had been eating.

Walking slowly over to her, Morgan sat down next to his best friend.

"I know wh-wh-what I did wasn't nice, leaving him all in that church and all, but that is …" Penelope started sobbing only a moment after Morgan had sat down next to her.

"Hey, Baby Girl. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what you did and how bad it was on a scale from 1 to 10. What he did was so much worse and is completely unacceptable. Ever. And he hasn't only done it this once, has he?" Morgan asked carefully. He hadn't heard the full message, but the few parts he heard of the end was enough to let him know what was going on. And Lynch was as good as dead once they were back in DC. No guy would ever cause that much pain on his best friend and get away with it.

It broke Morgan's heart to sit next to Penelope and see her like this. See her crying and sobbing and in such pain. He knew there wasn't much he could do for her right now except talking and listening.

Instead of answering Morgan's question Penelope just turned towards him, burying her face in his chest, feeling how his arms slowly came around her, pulling her tightly against him.

For a moment they just sat like that, on the edge of the fountain, not saying a word. It was a quiet night, with a crystal clear sky and the stars clearly visible. A perfect night. If it wasn't for the tears of Penelope that started to wet his shirt. Not that he minded. What Morgan minded was the reason for the tears.

"Tell you what, Baby Girl. Why don't we make it back to the hotel and you get a good night sleep, huh? Tomorrow the world will look bright and shiny again. Lynch will still be an absolute moron and a jerk though. But the rest won't look as bad anymore. What do you say?" Morgan asked softly, pushing his best friend slowly off him and looking at her for a moment, before kissing her forehead.

"I don't know," was Penelope weak answer. "I don't feel like going back to the hotel to be honest. I don't want to be locked in a room, which will force me to think about things sooner or later."

Morgan looked at her and thought about his response.

"Well, how about … we just get up then and walk planless through the streets, just … enjoying the night. And I tell you what… I'll buy you even some more gelato. How does that sound? And even better… I will keep you so entertained and distracted that you won't even have a moment to think about things you don't want to think about," Morgan smiled at her.

Penelope smiled back at him brightly and with certain adoration in her eyes, seeming as if, for a moment, she was lost. Nodding at Derek's proposition she felt being pulled up just a moment later and dragged further into the city and down yet unknown alleys and streets.


	8. Not worth it

_A/N: What can I say? When I initially wrote the story I'd two options for Kevin. One in which he's the bastard and the other one where I'd make him nice and sweet - and make P nevertheless go for Morgan. I decided to make him a jerk, I just ... don't like Kevin. Although I kinda feel bad for Nicholas Brandon, for playing such a hated character. =) _

* * *

Morgan spent hours showing Penelope the city, playing tour guide and not even having any idea of where they were going or what they were looking at. He simply made up stories and things that were supposed to have taken place at the millions of fountains and places they walked past. Penelope had never laughed more than during the hours they walked around the city. He made up millions of stories, telling them with such a straight face that Penelope had to wonder occasionally whether his stories might not have occasionally a bit of truth with them.

When they made it back to their hotel it was way past midnight and Penelope started to be a bit tipsy. They had stopped on route back to their hotel in another small restaurant again, ordering some more wine and some more ice cream for Penelope. By now she had eaten more ice cream than actual food. Not that she minded for now.

After Morgan took a quick shower his plans had been to go to bed, sleeping on the floor as he had told Penelope earlier, just taking some of her millions of cushions to make it a bit more comfortable. But one look at his best friend and his plans changed. It seemed like the short while he had been under the shower she spent with thinking. Thinking about things he didn't want her to think and worry about right now. Things like Kevin Lynch, her wedding and the things he had said to her in his voicemails.

One look at her and he could see the pain and some doubts coming back.

He walked over to her, sat down on the bed next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him just a moment later and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Whatever you are thinking right now, Baby Girl, don't. He seriously isn't worth it. If that's the way he treats you, I am actually glad you came with me on this little trip to Italy instead of getting married. He doesn't deserve you anyway. You are a true goddess and deserve a guy who treats you like one. Waits on your hand and foot, cherishes you and anticipates your every wish. You deserve … only the best, the royal treatment and should get massages and foot rubs, red roses and breakfast in bed every single day for the rest of your life. That's what you should have and should get and nothing less. And Kevin Lynch … didn't do any of that," Morgan explained. By now he was laying fully in the bed, resting his head against the headboard and having her laying against him, her head on his chest, listening to his words.

"Kevin never did any of it because I don't want that. I don't want the guy to do things cause he feels like he _has_ to do them. And I never expect anything like that anyway, because – " Penelope started, but got interrupted by Morgan, before she could finish.

"Hang on there, momma. First a guy shouldn't _have_ to, but want to, because you are so very worth the trouble, which actually isn't trouble at all, but a pleasure. And then just because you don't want this wouldn't stop me from still doing it. You deserve pampering and being spoilt, just because you are so … special and unique and such a great person. That should be your general treatment. "

Penelope just sighed at her best friend. Of course he would say things like that, just to make her feel better for a moment and make her forget Kevin Lynch.

"You … you don't have to do that, you know, Hot Stuff?"

"Do what?" Morgan asked confused, lifting his lead from the headboard to look at her.

"Say all these things and … be like that. I will be okay … sooner or later."

"Baby .. I don't say this or do any of this because of tonight or what Lynch said to you. This is my general opinion since I met you. This is how I have thought that it should be for you since six years. This ain't an act or anything like that. This is how I think about you. And you shouldn't settles for anything less, or anyone who will offer you anything less. You deserve it all, what you want and so much more."

Instead of answering Penelope just made an 'hmmm' sound, sounding neither like she agreed nor disagreed and fell asleep soon after. Morgan stroked her hair softly, just sighing, knowing him to convince her to just settle for the best was a lost battle. Since years he had said the same, but Penelope never shared his opinion and on some days he wondered why she would settle only for second best. He was never a fan of Kevin Lynch and had told his best friend she could do so much better than him numerous times over the years, but in the end all he wanted for her was to be happy. And if Lynch made her happy he certainly wouldn't have stood in the doorway to her happiness. But as they knew now, Lynch didn't. And that broke Derek's heart. Why did his best friend need to be so stubborn anyway?

He didn't know how much longer after her he fell asleep, but eventually he did, with his arms wrapped tightly around Penelope. It was all he could do for now. But it certainly wouldn't be the only thing, they had after all a few more days under the Italian sun and Morgan had every intention of making Penelope happy and getting her to smile a lot more. If Lynch couldn't do it, Morgan didn't have a problem stepping up to the challenge and showing his best friend a great time.


	9. clothing issues

_A/N: Dedicated to Harleyzgirl, who seems so fascinatingly obsessed with Derek Morgan and clothes LOL I think the next chapter will put a sad end to that obsession. __Also I have a bit of a favour to ask from you guys. When you go to my profile I am looking for certain ideas for a project for one of me next stories I work on. Thanks to all you great people who keep on reading the ramblings I come up with, as well as thanks to LoveforPenandDerek, who is doing a great job as my beta with righting my wrongs. _

* * *

Waking up several hours later Penelope snuggled further into the arms that were wrapped around her, burying herself further into the masculine chest underneath her, without opening her eyes. The arms tightened around her a few moments later, pulling her closer to the other body. She sighed happily, still not really aware where she actually was. She wondered for a moment since when her boyfriend had such muscular and strong arms or such a finely defined chest, but didn't question it for a second.

When she heard his prominent deep and hoarse voice, which she definitely hadn't expected her head shot up quickly, opening her eyes finally and seeing she wasn't cuddling up to Kevin Lynch as she had assumed so far. Turning her head slightly towards the window of their hotel room, the images she saw in front of their window told her furthermore that she wasn't as so far assumed on her honeymoon in Mexico, but in Italy. Like she had dreamed.

"It wasn't a dream?" she asked, turning her attention back to her best friend, who still laid beneath her, not moving an inch and looking up to her, seeming like he didn't want to start this.

For a moment she saw how Derek looked at her confused, not sure what she was enquiring about, but then it dawned on him. She had thought their trip in Italy was a dream and she was actually in reality on her honeymoon.

"You dream about me?" Morgan asked with a grin. After all, humor was best for situations like these.

There was a moment silence. And then instead of an answer he got a cushion thrown in his face and Penelope's smile accompanied this gesture.

"I take that as a yes," Morgan laughed back at her, his sounds being muffled by the cushion which was still on top of him. For a moment he felt how the cushion was lifted a few inches, just to be thrown back down again and another laugh accompanying it. Then he felt her being gone. She wasn't laying on top of him anymore. He heard the bed squeak, signalizing him Penelope had left the bed and a second later a door being closed, with her vanishing into the bathroom.

He knew she didn't escape, since she had laughed at his comments, and it didn't sound as if she forced the laughing. It sounded sincere and genuine, so he wasn't too worried. A moment later he heard the shower going on.

While his best friend was busy getting ready for their day Morgan used the time to call their friends in Virginia, getting an update and see how things were. They probably would all wonder why they were in Italy and why Penelope didn't show up for her wedding, but they could hear the finer details once back home. Not now.

Too late he realized the time difference between Italy and Virginia. He noticed when he heard a rather tired sounding Emily answering her phone.

"Did I wake you?" he asked a bit worried at which he only got a groan as response and then nothing for several minutes.

"Morgan, what did you think I am doing at 3 in the morning?"

"I don't know. Working maybe. Maybe we got a new case, I don't know."

Emily laughed at his answer for a moment. "Yeah, sure. What do you think would have happened if we had gotten a new case? I bet Hotch would have called your ass back home pronto."

Morgan had to agree with her thinking. After all was it only Penelope who technically was using vacation time.

They kept talking for another few minutes, with Emily just telling him how things had gone down with Lynch once it became clear Penelope wouldn't show up. So far he hadn't heard anything, after all he hadn't spoken to any of them. It had always been Penelope and he had actually never bothered asking her how the girls handled the situation.

He had just hung up, when he heard the shower stop and a few moments later a curse coming from the other side of the door.

"You alright, Baby Girl?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"I … um … " she started, opening the door and stepping out, steam leaving the room with her. Penelope was only clad in a dark towel and Jesus, Morgan was about to die. Never on earth would he ever forget _that_ image. Her hair was wet and droplets of water were running down her cleavage, disappearing under the terrycloth of the towel.

"What?" he asked after several moments, being rather proud with himself for actually being able to follow a thought.

"I … um … just realized I have a problem," Penelope answered rather vague, getting raised eyebrows from her best friend.

"What problem?" Morgan probed after she didn't seem to continue.

"Well," she started, walking further into the room and towards her little suitcase, which could also be described easily as a carry-on trolley giving its size.

"Well, I spilled some ice cream and also some vine on my clothes last night," she went on, making Morgan wonder what her problem was.

"Just wear something else," he laughed and got a nervous smile out of Penelope.

"Well … given that this was supposed to be my … um… honeymoon, the closest that could be described as 'clothes' would be this," she said, holding up a bikini.

And all of a sudden Morgan's thoughts were gone. Because _that_ certainly was an interesting turn in their little adventure.

"You tell me that a bikini is the closest you have in clothes?" Morgan asked, just to make sure he got her right.

Penelope just nodded, seeming slightly embarrassed about the whole situation. Not that Derek knew why. It was … hot. Sexy. Tempting. Sinful. And Hot. But he had already mentioned that.

"Well, there are … other … pieces of clothing," Penelope started again, but the way she said 'pieces of clothing' made him suspicious.

"But?" he asked, curious where this would lead.

"Well, let's just say they are rather … sheer." She tried to cover her uneasiness with a smile but Morgan knew her well, and knew it wasn't a sincere one.

At first he had all sort of images flowing through his mind, about her, him, them. And certainly these pieces of 'clothing'. But then he remembered where she was supposed to be by now. Technically. And with who. And all of a sudden all these images turned ugly, with new images that didn't involve Morgan, but a rather unpopular male tech with his Goddess. He hoped these images wouldn't haunt him now for the rest of his live, but had a feeling that he might not be that lucky.

"Well, then, my Goddess," he started after what seemed hours of silence. "I guess we make you live every woman's fantasy..."

"What? Having a night of unconceivable pleasure with a stallion like you?" Penelope laughed again, making Morgan laugh as well in return.

"No, shopping in Italy," he announced after a few moments of laugher.

For a moment she thought about it, before reaching in her bag, pulling something with silk and lace out and vanishing in the bathroom again, but not before giggling "Okay" and then continuing to get ready.


	10. shopping spree

_A/N: I seriously think about writting a oneshot taht involves Morgan, an explicit rating and (not any) clothes after all the comments I seem to get on him not having any set of clothes with him. _LOL ... _Also, thanks to the wonderful people that submitted some ideas to get my project into the right direction. I'm still open for more if anyone has anything else that comes to his mind. Just go to my profile for seeing what I am actually looking for . =) Thanks in advance _

* * *

Half an hour after Penelope had vanished into the bathroom again, she reappeared. She had tried to get some of the stains out as good as she could and then dried the wet spots with a hair drier, which more or less made her shirt look strange. Not that Morgan commented on it. He was wiser than to make that mistake.

Before they went to any shops Morgan convinced his best friend to have breakfast first. Of course that again took longer, with them more focused on anything around them and with themselves than the actual food. Morgan did a good job on making her laugh this morning already. With all the jokes and stories he told her, about how he had been here so long ago, about his college time in general, about anything really. But eventually they made it out of the café and into the busy streets of the city, ready for some shopping to get them at least some essentials. Obviously, Morgan soon had to find out, him and her had different understandings of 'essentials'. For Penelope, two new pair of shoes – high heels never mind you - were essential.

"When exactly are you going to wear them?" Morgan asked with a grin, as Penelope paid for the shoes and was waiting for the sales girl to hand her the new purchases.

Penelope just smiled at him, knowing it would be best to _not_ answer that question.

The fun started about twenty minutes after they stepped into the first clothing store and Morgan apparently seemed to be not too happy with his best friend's choices in regards of what kind of clothes she was going through.

"You don't even wear jeans back in Quantico, why start now in Italy?" Morgan all of a sudden commented when he saw his best friend go through racks and racks of clothes.

"Because I want to," was her simple answer.

"Why don't you go back to … how you used to dress? You have been wearing an awful lot of closed and … conservative," Morgan explained, making a longer break before he said 'conservative'. Never did he think he would use the word with his best friend, but lately, that was just how she had been.

"Kevin just didn't like it short and low-cut."

Morgan looked at her for a moment in disbelief. So that was the explanation as of why she had been less colorful and rather nun-like dressed lately.

"Okay, well … but did you like it? Isn't that more important?"

Penelope looked at her best friend for a moment, thinking. "I guess when you are in a relationship you are bound to make compromises."

Morgan kept looking at her. There was a silence for a while before she asked 'What?" because it started irritating her.

"Well, I'm just thinking … he started dating you when you were … you, so why would he want to change that when he fell in love with this side of you? I would never try to change my girlfriend in that regards. If I started dating her looking like that, why should I want to change it? Plus, the way I see it, you, baby girl, are made for showing off," he flashed her a bright smile, making her laugh. "So if you ask me… in order to finish with the past and him ... just do something he would hate."

"So you say, by me putting myself in a low-cut mini dress I would be doing something good for me?" she asked, seeing him nod. "That is some pretty weird advice," Penelope mused.

Morgan just smiled at her for a moment, before turning around and grabbing the first blight colored short-skirted piece of clothe he could reach and presenting it to Penelope, who busted out laughing. Apparently her best friend had picked a sundress in bright blue with bright green and pink smilies on it.

"Oh no, no way on earth mister," she still laughed, shaking her head frantically. "I wouldn't even have worn something like that back before Kevin," she kept laughing.

"Well, even better then. Time for something new."

"Morgan, there is no sense with this," she explained, still laughing when her best friend pushed the funky colored piece of clothing in her hands and her than into the dressing rooms again.

"Just try it, no harm, right?"

Penelope decided to resign and just get it on. She knew her best friend after all better than anyone else. He could be more stubborn than anyone she ever met. And if he really wanted something he wouldn't give in. She might as well save them both the bit of time and just do it, get over with it, make him laugh and move on with what they were doing.

As it turned out the dress he handed her had the right size and when she stepped out of the dressing room a few moments later, she was shocked to find out that the initial response of laughter wasn't given. Instead she saw wide eyes and some sort of desire and heat.

Heat? What could she be thinking? She probably was just imagining things now. He was her best friend. No way on earth would there be desire or ... lust or anything like that. Not after six years.

What was thought as a joke, a sweet teasing, just seeing if she would wear a dress that ridiculously colored had shot Morgan right in the foot. The moment Penelope stepped out of the dressing room Morgan had problems with his thoughts straying of to places they certainly shouldn't be going. The dress clung perfectly to all her ample curves, hugging her in all the right places. It was a bit shorter than the stuff she usually would wear, but certainly wasn't tasteless or didn't seem skanky. It still worked great for her and the bit of lace at the rim of the skirt gave it certain innocence. Morgan was faced to shift in his seat a few times to get more comfortable and hide certain indications on just what he thought about his best friend and the piece of clothing that she was wearing right now. How long he sat there, drooling over his best friend, he didn't know, but all of a sudden he heard her voice.

"So, did you have your fun? Can I get out of this dress now?" she asked uneasy, not feeling too comfortable in her clothes. The dress was way to short for her liking and despite the fact that it made her cleavage stand out nicely, it still didn't make her feel any better. It made her feel exposed and somehow naked.

"I would love to see you wearing it longer, because you look fabulous, but if you want to change…" Morgan replied, sounding to Penelope almost disappointed. But that was just her imagination as well, right?

A moment later she disappeared back in the dressing room, getting out of the dress and throwing the fabric over the door outside to Morgan, who caught it and smiled at the door behind which his best friend was changing.

"You know how to put on a show, Baby Girl," he laughed, hearing her giggle behind the door.

"So you're not buying the dress?" Morgan asked Penelope, once she came back outside, in her hands the clothes she wanted to buy.

"Oh Lord, no. Seriously, can you ever see me wearing that?" she asked with a smile on her face, before walking towards the exit, paying for her items.

Morgan smile after her and thought to himself _Yes, actually I can_.


	11. the beach

_A/N: I think you guys should expect a oneshot with minimal clothes on Morgan's part. If it is what you want who am I to disagree? LOL Thanks to the continious support and alterting, fav'ing and the wonderful reviews. You guys have no idea what they do to me. Well, maybe you do =)  
_

* * *

Penelope left the shops laden down with a ton of bags and seeming happy about her new purchases. Not that Morgan had much objection, if only she had taken that last dress which made her look even more gorgeous in his eyes.

"So, now that this is done, let's start with you. And I can't wait to get my payback. I will find you the most hideous piece of clothing imaginable and make you wear it," she announced with a smile and Morgan had no doubt she was serious. He laughed at her comment, although he didn't share her opinion.

"I am not really the kind of person that gives that kind of shows, Baby Girl…" he started, seeing her turn around quickly.

"Not even for me?" Penelope asked playful while batting her lashes at him. How was a guy to decline her anything when she looked at him like that?

"Well, exceptions can certainly be made…" Morgan smiled at his best friend who beamed at him in return, "…but not in a shop, where everyone can see us. I am thinking … more like a private show," he finished his sentence and suddenly the smile on Penelope's face turned into a pout. He could barley hold back the groan. What this woman did to him. And she probably wasn't even aware of it.

The shopping with Morgan therefore was over rather quick and instead of Penelope's ten bags Morgan had only two.

"How about I treat you to lunch, Goddess, and then we could head down the coast for the rest of the day, maybe go a bit swimming and just … soak up some sun?" Morgan asked, while he took her bags.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. Although I am not so sure about the swimming part," Penelope admitted. She _had_ after all seen Italian woman during the last few days. They just looked stunning. All of them. As if life was a catwalk for all of them.

"Why not? That has been the highlight of this whole vacation for me. To finally see you stripping down for me into nothing more than a tiny itsy bitsy bikini, making all the guys around us drool all over you…"

"I think you kind of have our roles reversed, baby. You will be the guy everyone will drool over and I will be a mere … bystander."

"A mere bystander?" Morgan asked in disbelief. "Trust me, Baby Girl, you are anything_ but_ a bystander."

He pulled her into a nearby restaurant, holding the chair out for her when sitting down and paying otherwise plenty of attention to her as well. Something that had always been like that. Penelope had always tried to play it down, get him to understand he didn't have to do any of this, but usually it would only get him in one of his 'you deserve to be treated like a goddess' speeches. So after a while she just stopped mentioning it. If he was happy, and he seemed to be, she couldn't complain.

Kevin had never been like that and maybe sometimes it had bothered her a little that her best friend was all attentive, but her boyfriend didn't get the need for anything like that. But after a while she decided she couldn't change him anyway and should just take things the way they are.

They ate and then headed back for their hotel to get some swim things, towels and also bought on route a few bottles of water and soft drinks, before getting their rental onto the road heading down towards the coast again.

Penelope enjoyed the wind in her hair and the sun on her skin, leaning into her seat and closing her eyes, feeling like the luckiest person on earth for a moment. Like life was good for once and didn't just offer her lemons. But then the events of the last few days came back to her and her mood all of a sudden changed.

She saw Morgan taking a few good looks at her but remained silent. He just kept driving down the endless seeming streets along the coast without a word, until after maybe half an hour he left the main road. Once again he seemed to know exactly where he was going. They drove down a small, little road, that lead directly towards the beach and he stopped the car where the street ended.

Penelope looked around but couldn't see anyone. They were all on their own on a beach that looked like out of a picture.

Morgan opened the door for her, helping her out of the car and getting their bag with all their stuff just a moment later.

"I figured the way you looked during the drive you might not be into company or to be around a lot of people. So … this part of the beach had always been a rather secluded and not so crowded place, although usually there was always _some_one," Morgan started explaining, making Penelope wonder whether there was anything that ever escaped his attention.

They walked along the soft, silky sand for a bit until they both could agree on a spot.

"I thought you said something about guys drooling all over me once they see me in my beachwear and now there isn't a single one," Penelope pouted and had to realize once more that for Morgan it seemed rather simple to take her mind off things.

"Don't I count, mama?" he asked playfully. "Also I decided that maybe I just want to keep you all to myself a bit longer. For as long as possible actually."

"Of course," Penelope smiled softly, before sitting down on the large blanket, which Morgan had already spread out for them. Getting out of her clothes, she threw them carelessly over their bag and laid flat down on the blanket taking in the ray of sunshine for a few moments. She liked the feeling of the heat on her skin, making her all fuzzy and warm and also a bit sleepy.

"Before you think of falling asleep there, gorgeous, we should maybe make sure you are protected properly with sunscreen," she all of a sudden heard Morgan coming from the left. "So turn around, Goddess, and I get started on your back."

And just a few second later she felt his slightly rough hands on her side, poking her softly in the side until she reluctantly turned around.

She felt a few drops of something cold hitting her skin before Derek's hands made first contact and rubbed the cold substance in even strokes and circles all over her back, lifting strings of her bikini whenever they got in the way. It nearly felt like a massage rather than him spreading sunscreen all over her back and she was able to barely stop herself from letting out deep moans. His hands travelled further down, adding occasionally more sunscreen when needed until they reached her lower back. Then they moved in even and soft but somehow also firm strokes to her sides and spreading the white liquid there as well. When he was finished with her sides she thought he would be done completely, but was surprised to find his hands all of a sudden travelling up and down her thighs and then the rest of her leg as well, spreading the sunscreen along the way.

This felt way too good and she probably shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but it had been forever since anyone had ever given her feelings like Morgan was doing right now. Since anyone had touched her like that, paid that much attention to her body. And it actually was ridiculous, since this was just him putting sunscreen on all possible places, but it felt sensual, pampering and like being spoilt. She still had her eyes closes, felt his hands travelling up her front now, until they lay on her stomach. But that's where he stopped. Not any further up, which was a bit disappointing for her, but what was she expecting? He was her best friend. He just wanted to make sure it was done properly. Especially since she had a rather light skin and therefore got sunburned really quickly.

This was all just him being her best friend, with a bit of a love for detail. But more it wasn't, or was it?


	12. devotion

_A/N: I know I probably keep repeating myself, but I love you guys for the wonderful words of encouragement. On bad days that's what gets me writting. So thanks for each and every single one of them.  
_

* * *

Penelope and Derek spent most of the day by the beach, enjoying each other's company, soaking up the sun and just having a good time. They went for swims in the sea, had more gelato from one of the few sellers that made their way towards the two of them occasionally and just enjoyed life as it was for now for them. Penelope somehow managed to not think about her whole situation which was waiting for her back in Virginia for the entire afternoon, pushing the depressing thoughts of her and Kevin far, far away in her mind for a few blissful hours. And Morgan did his best to not have her thoughts go anywhere near this topic as well.

They made their way back to their hotel in the late afternoon, enjoying the last few rays of sunshine for the day on their drive up the coast to their destination again.

"Why can't life always be like this?" Penelope asked.

"Well, I guess if you want it to be, we can make it happen," Morgan replied and Penelope didn't even need to open her eyes to see the smile, she could _hear_ it.

"Yeah, of course, Italy, sunshine, seaside and ice cream all day long. I wish…," Penelope laughed.

They made their back to the hotel by early evening, with Penelope slightly growing hungry. Bringing their bags back to their room and dumping them on the bed Penelope was quick in dragging her best friend backwards out of the room again.

"Where's the fire, mama?" Morgan asked with a grin on his lips.

"I'm just so hungry, I feel I might faint any minute," Penelope explained, taking a left turn into one of the many alleys. "Okay, maybe not faint _right away_, but sooner or later if I don't get any food," she murmured, turning around every now and then to smile at Derek.

"Well, if my lady is hungry then I guess we better get some food into her," Morgan remarked with a smile, throwing his arm around Penelope's shoulder and pulling her closer into his body. Together they strolled along the small alleys, passing several small restaurants until Penelope finally was happy with one. What she had to complain about previous ones Morgan didn't know, but also wasn't going to ask. If she was happy then so was he. And right now his best friend seemed very happy with herself and the world.

They ordered food and a bottle of wine to go with the food and just let the evening come to a relaxing and slow end. Morgan had to admit, despite him never being much of a wine drinker he could get used to this. Having dinner with his best friend, laughing and being silly over a bottle of wine, maybe even two and just enjoying each other. They didn't even realize how time flew by and within what felt just an hour they were the last ones in the restaurant. The staff was sitting on tables around them, probably waiting for them to vacant the restaurant, but didn't seem for them to be in a rush either. The staff shared some wine and water between then and talked about God knows what, in quick and funny sounding Italian, probably complaining that these two Americans were still not seeming to make it out of there anytime soon.

But eventually they did. Probably way later than the usual closing time for the restaurant, but no one really seemed to mind. When they left the place to make their way back to their hotel Penelope was already way more than just a bit tipsy and needed the help of Morgan and his strong arms to make it more or less straight back to their room. Close to the bed she all of a sudden stumbled over one of her shoes and Morgan, completely unprepared for that, fell with her right on the bed, being pressed into the mattress with his best friend on top of him, not moving and inch and seeming like she was already halfway to sleep. She had landed so unfortunate on him that it was not possible for Morgan to move left or right, leaving him no other choice than to accept his fate and fall asleep with her on top of him. At some point during the night she would move, that was Morgan sure about.

Several hours and a very well rested night later Penelope was awoken by sunlight that was shining through the windows right in on the bed and in her face. Lifting her head slowly to look around she buried her face just a moment later again in the pillows, deciding that it definitely was too early yet, despite her not even knowing what time it was actually.

She drifted back to sleep, but woke a few moments later to the clinking of china, or something that at least sounded like china. Turning her head towards the door she saw Morgan standing there, a tray in his hand, and this so was a dream. Why else would he be standing there, with breakfast in hand, on a tray?

She watched him make a few steps and putting the tray down, next to her on the bedside table.

"I decided when you wouldn't get up to get breakfast, then breakfast would have to come to you," she hear him cheerful saying. And God, he was a morning person. Something Penelope usually was not. She liked the comfort of her warm, plush bed way more than any day, no matter how bright and sunny it looked outside.

"That certainly is something I can't argue with," she smiled contently at him, before moving her hand to his wrist, pinching it.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for? What did I do?" Morgan asked, half with a smile on his lips and not being really mad.

"Just checking," Penelope only said.

"Checking what exactly?" Morgan smiled irritated.

"That this actually is real."

"Italy?" Morgan asked.

"No, breakfast in bed," Penelope grinned, still laying comfortably with her face in the cold cushions.

"You, Baby Girl, definitely have been with the wrong guys so far. We have to change that and need to find you some … guy. How about an Italian whirlwind affair?" Morgan grinned, getting Penelope's grin as a response.

"No, that will be too much drama once we leave Italy again. Hearts will be broken, tears will flow, sad words will be said and promises be made, promises no one will ever hold," she joked, which was a very good sign in Morgan's books. When his best friend was already able again to make jokes about love and affairs she certainly was on the right away. Definitely. And they only had four days left.


	13. Just Right

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone who actually mentioned so far that I made them feel like they were a part of this, with Morgan and Garcia on this trip in Italy. That is probably one of the biggest compliments I ever got. Thank you ever so much. Oh, and I did mention the cliffhangers before, didn't I?  
_

* * *

Penelope enjoyed her breakfast in bed, as she enjoyed almost anything Morgan had done for her in the past few days. She had to realize as irresponsible and completely insane the idea to just fly to Italy in an instant seemed a few days back, now it was probably one of the best decisions she ever had made, or was forced to make.

Morgan making her fly instantly to this country- away from everything she knew and was used to -was probably the best thing he could have done to make her realize that maybe not all her decisions in the past few years had been the best or in her best interest. She realized that when she decided to settle for Kevin she … settled for him and didn't even consider any other option. She loved him, she really did, but maybe it was never enough for making it through a life long and happy marriage. They had their differences, sure, but they had differences about the smallest of things. The actual feeling of being in love and the butterflies in her stomach had left her quite some time ago and maybe marrying Kevin Lynch was just her hoping it would all fall back into place. They would marry, then have children, buy a house and just live the picture perfect life. Now she had to realize what she had become. She became one of these women who wanted a family, to belong to something so badly they were willing to cut back on their actual happiness, fooling themselves into believing that the moment they would get another piece of that dream life would shift back to the usual, old fabulous one. She didn't realize that binding herself to Kevin Lynch, who actually didn't even share half her dreams come to think of it, was making her more dependent on the guy and maybe even trapping her.

"I want to buy a house," she all of a sudden announced over another ice cream – and she seriously had to stop eating all this ice cream. Morgan looked at her slightly taken aback, not sure where her sudden decision came from, had they just talked about how the rest of the team would be doing back in D.C.

"What?" he asked slightly surprised about her shifting of topics. "Why?"

"Why not?" she asked back irritated with his question. "You own several ones. Why can't I buy one as well?"

"First of all, Baby Girl, I own them more as an investment and for a hobby. I redo them and then sell them for a good price. It isn't as if I want to live in all of them…" Morgan started, but got interrupted by Penelope.

"Good, then you can help me find the perfect house."

Morgan stopped his best friend for a moment and stood in front of her, looking at her carefully.

"How did we go from our friends back in D.C. to you wanting to buy a house?" Morgan asked confused. Sometimes he just didn't understand his best friend.

"I … want a change," Penelope simply stated, making Morgan look at her even more confused.

"You … want a change?" he asked in disbelief. By now he wasn't sure whether she might not just make a joke and see how far he would go with this.

"Yeah, I always wanted a house," Penelope admitted, before adding shortly, "I also want children, but seeing how things with Kevin went, I guessed I get started with the house and wait with a child… I spent enough time of my life _waiting_ for anything I wanted. Time for some changes."

"O-kay," Morgan answered cautiously, not sure how to take what Penelope just said. "Well, baby Girl, you have another few days left in Italy before we head home. A few more days to think about this…"

"Morgan, I'm serious about this. I finally want to get my life to a point it should have been five years ago already. And I'm sick of waiting. Waiting for Mr. Right, the right moment, the right time, Prince Charming, the right anything… cause it ain't coming. The thing is – and I just realized that in the last few days – there is never a right moment. All there is, is a Right Now."

Morgan looked at his best friend for a long moment. He had never seen her like that. So determined and resolute. It was definitely a side he kind of liked and thought was hot, although he might have not liked the timing for that side of his best friend to shine through. But one thing was for sure, if this speech was any indication his best friend was moving on from her broken heart and from Kevin Lynch.

"Okay, so let's get you a house once we are back home," he finally agreed. If this is what she wanted he certainly wouldn't stand in her way to her happiness.

"Really?" Penelope literally beamed at him.

"Anything for my Baby Girl…," he smiled, and unnoticeably for Penelope sighed slightly. He had been waiting for his chance with her for so long, even waited out Kevin Lynch, hoping that one day his chance would come and she would realize that Kevin Lynch was not her best option. Of course he only wished her happiness and would never want her any harm or heartache and if she would have ended up marrying him a few days back, Morgan would have accepted it and never interfered. He would probably have hated himself for the rest of his life, hating the fact that he missed his chance and never made a move when she was his more or less already. Luckily it would never come that far. Not now when she kicked Lynch to the curb. Maybe Italy was the best place to start something new, some new part of their life and hopefully some new level in their relationship. And all of a sudden it dawned to him that this really could be it, the moment he had been waiting for but never came. Maybe this really was the place and time and moment in which it all was right and perfect and he finally should make that last step and move.

"What do you say if I take you out for dinner tomorrow?" Morgan suddenly walked ahead of his friend and stopped her, facing her and studying the gorgeous features of Penelope Garcia, who looked at him slightly confused.

"You have taken me out for dinner this entire trip," she stated. "As well as for lunch and loads of ice cream and even breakfast. And you have never asked for permission before," she laughed softly.

Morgan looked at her for a long moment, before responding.

"That's because ... tomorrow I don't want to take you out as my friend, but as a date, as in dating, as in girlfriend."

_Silence. _


	14. Why

_A/N: Slowly we move towards the end. Although there are still a few things left, and a lot more cliffhangers. LOL But all at it't time.  
_

* * *

There was a long moment nothing. Just staring on Penelope's part and trying to process what Morgan just said to her. She thought whether she just had a hearing issue or if her best friend really just said he basically wanted to take her on a date. In Italy. Not even a week after she had left her boyfriend standing in front of the altar.

She tried saying something, but wasn't able to manage to get just one word out. All she did was open her mouth and then close it again. It wasn't the fact that he asked her, especially given that if all had gone smoothly she should be Mrs. Kevin Lynch by now since a good week, but more the fact that _he_, Derek Morgan, God of a man and basically walking sex on two legs, asked _her_, Penelope Garcia, the slightly chubby and so-not-his-type girl on a date.

When there still was no answer or response, Morgan got nervous. He had risked it all right now, making it obvious what his intentions were and where he would like them to head in their friendship and all his best friend could do was stare. But then again they had been best friends forever now, and it probably would take a moment or two for her to get adjusted to his … idea of them. He should give her the time to at least let the idea settle. And he couldn't back paddle anymore either. What should he have said? It was just a joke? He wasn't really serious and wanted to see her reaction? Not the smartest idea so short after her nearly-wedding.

Maybe he should have waited longer. Waited until they would have been back home to ask her. Waited until she had enough time to get over the shock of her latest disappointment with love before making a move and asking her out. But Morgan thought it might be a nice idea. And rather unusual for a first date. To have it in Italy. Far away from their usual environment.

So he waited for her response. He couldn't say anything really, and even if he would have stated to not make a sudden decision if she wasn't certain… he didn't want that. It would be hanging over them the entire day, with Penelope weighing options or maybe thinking all day on how to let him down gently. In the end … if she didn't want to move that way she should just say it and they could move on. Like ripping of a band aid. And the fact that Derek compared such an important moment in their relationship with each other to ripping of a band aid should tell a whole lot about his current state of mind.

So he waited. In an awkward silence on the middle of another small piazza, for his best friend's answer to finally come. The minutes dragged on and felt like hours. Why did he ask her on a date again?

"Are you sure?" he all of a sudden heard Penelope asking, suspicion and doubt in her voice.

Morgan took a step closer towards Penelope, held her shoulders in a tight grip and looked right into her eyes. "Woman, I have _never_ been more certain about anything in my life."

There was still a certain doubt in Penelope's eyes, not sure how to take Morgan's proposition.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer," Morgan all of a sudden smiled at her, which made Penelope laugh and broke the tension between both of them.

"If you won't take no for an answer why are you asking me then?" she laughed.

"I thought I at least make it _seem_ like you have an option," Morgan grinned, before getting back to serious. "But, honestly, Baby Girl, if you don't want to … I … won't accept it. I have been waiting for quite some time to ask you out, but there were always reason for me, stupid reasons, to back out of asking you out last minute. And then there was all of a sudden Kevin Lynch. I didn't want to ask you out when you just met someone new and then be in your way to happiness…"

"You, Hot Stuff, are my way to happiness in case you haven't noticed," she interrupted him with a shy smile. "I mean … not _that_ way, but as a best friend you always have managed to make me happier better than any other guy. I sometimes wondered whether you just spoilt me rotten with being just a call away and the option to _always_ be there, even on a Friday night at 3am when you just got lucky again," she stated, not missing the interrogative look when she mentioned Friday nights. She never thought bad about him and his nightly companions, and he knew it. He nevertheless always wondered whether his wild and free ways might not make him unworthy of a girl like Penelope.

"Well, then … say yes and get wooed off your feet," Derek smiled at her, before continuing. "It's about time that someone shows you how you should have been treated years ago already."

She looked at him again, searching his face for an answer to whatever question ran through her mind. She laid her head on first the left, then the right side, before moving it back to the left side.

"I … I don't want to … say yes and then we find out this was a stupid idea and we are better off as friends, Hot Stuff. I don't want to lose you as my best friend just in order for us to have this little self-experiment…"

"This is not a self-experiment, Baby Girl. This is what I have wanted for years, but never got the guts to ask you about. It just took you nearly marrying Kevin Lynch for me to realize that I can't risk losing you again. I need to make sure to use my chance this time around. This isn't just some quick idea that formed in my head just about now. I have been having this desire on taking you out and see how things go between us for almost the whole time I have known you. So please, Baby Girl, fulfill my wish and go out with me. I promise, if it turns out for you in any way that you want to be just friends, this will never stand between us ever."

There was a certainty in his voice that made Penelope nearly shudder. It sounded nearly like a promise.

Eventually she started to smile at him, before saying "Okay, my Adonis, do your worst and woo me off my feet."


	15. The date

_A/N: I certainly like seeing the excitement, but feel kind of bad for the cliffhanger that will be coming with the next that's still a chapter away =) For now it is ... Let the romancing and wooing begin.  
_

* * *

For a moment Morgan looked at Penelope suspiciously, as if he was wondering whether she was serious or just making fun of him. But eventually he smiled at her his thousand watt grin, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her hair.

"You have no idea. After tomorrow night any other date will seem like child play." He laughed, glad she gave him the chance to finally move them someplace else in their relationship.

"Don't you think you are kind of raising my expectations a bit too high _before_ we even go anywhere?" Penelope giggled teasingly. Of course she should have known that Derek Morgan would do nothing less than be convinced about the success of tomorrow night and himself. Penelope wouldn't have expected anything less.

"Set the expectations as high as you can, Baby Girl. I will meet all of them, if not even exceed those expectations." Morgan grinned, pulling her with him towards the center of the small town.

Today seemed to be a farmer's market. There were loads of people, yelling and answering, bargaining and chaffering. Some looked pleased, while others looked like they just lost a lot. There were vegetables and fruits of all shape and color, cheese and eggs, bread, flowers and other things in such variety that Penelope never had seen. People ate left and right from them, picking from the grapes, biting into peaches and apples, licking ice cream, making weird hand signs and laughing. There were all sorts of people around, young and old, male and female, nuns and school children. The whole scene reminded Penelope a bit of a movie.

While Morgan kept walking towards no specific destination, she stopped in front of a little booth that sold all sort of flowers, one kind prettier than the other. They were pink and yellow, blue and violet, red, orange and white and any color in between. There were as plenty colors as there were sorts. Her gaze stopped at the bright, yellow sunflowers in front of her. Her favorites.

A moment later she saw a hand reaching for a bunch of them. A look up confirmed it was Morgan, who held them now towards her while he paid for them, smiling softly at her.

"Thanks." Penelope smiled back, taking the flowers from him. "But you don't have to do that, you know? I already agreed to go out with you tomorrow night. No fair to start wooing me already before that." She grinned at him, which got her a grin in return.

"Anytime. And … yes, maybe you agreed already, but that doesn't mean I can't start wooing you already. So be prepared."

Penelope laughed softly. Sometimes he was just too much for her to handle. He pulled her softly away from the booth and together they walked through the crowds of people, with Morgan pulling arm around her shoulders tighter when he was worried he might lose her in between all these people.

"You know," he started, whispering against her ear, "they kind of remind me of you," he continued, nodding towards the flowers in Penelope's hand.

"The sunflowers remind you of me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they are bright and sunny, colorful and full of life. They also represent devotion, did you know that? And since you are always so devoted to everything they are like you. Also, did you know they have their name because they follow the sun throughout the day? During the course of the day, the head tracks the journey of the sun across the sky. Wherever light is, no matter how weak, these flowers will find it," he kept on going, making Penelope look over at him every once in a while, her eyebrows raising each time more.

"I think, you, Martha Stewart, need to spend less time with Reid." She smiled, poking her index finger in his chest. Morgan only laughed out loud about her comment.

"What? It's true. They can find light everywhere, same as you in one way or another. You always see the good in people. No matter how many bad things there are you will always be able to find something, one small thing, which is good. You truly believe in the good in people, in fairytale endings and such things. And honestly, I admire that in you. With the job we do, the things we see, at some point I stopped thinking like that, but you? You hang in there and never give up," he smiled at her, pulled her a bit closer and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Never change, for anyone. Okay?"

"I hadn't planned it, but now that you are asking so nicely." Penelope grinned at her best friend. She wouldn't have expected him to have such an opinion about her. Or that he would admire her for that matter of fact.

They left the market eventually and didn't do much for the rest of the day. They just took it easy and somehow felt already rather Italian. Taking plenty of time for everything, not being in a rush regardless of what was ahead, having always time for a coffee and a chat, enjoying the sweeter sides of life.

They had an extensive dinner, on which Morgan insisted to pay, as always and Penelope started to wonder what exactly would be different come tomorrow and he would take her on a date? He basically had been treating her for dinner and lunch and breakfast and ice-cream and other things all the time they were in Italy now. So what would he be doing differently come tomorrow? Okay, so far she wasn't aware they were on dates, but still.

Going to bed that night, she decided on letting it all come her way and work with whatever was in store tomorrow. Morgan was lying at her feet – literally, since he insisted on taking the floor this time and no matter how much Penelope pouted, complained, argued, discussed and whined, he was not giving in and got comfortable on the floor.


	16. In Charge

_A/N: I know I must be repeating myself by now, but every single review, fav'ing or alerting eamns the world to me. It makes a difference to know that someone out there likes my ramblings. LOL and they also make me want to write forever. Which's always a good thing as a writer. So, thank you ever so much for each and every single one of them.  
_

* * *

When she woke up several hours later she was alone in the room. Morgan was nowhere to be seen or heard and she wondered whether he might show up in the room again with breakfast in hand. It wasn't as if she was expecting it, after all he had only done it once so far, but the way he told her yesterday that he would be wooing her she kind of got the feeling to be prepared for everything.

A moment later Morgan did indeed come into the room, minus the breakfast, and looking rather sweaty. A sight she certainly could swap for breakfast every morning from now on. He unplugged his headphones and grinned at her, looking as if he wasn't expecting her to be awake already.

"You're up early." He smiled, seeing her smile in return.

"Apparently not as early as you," Penelope remarked, before nodding towards him and continuing. "When did you get the running gear? If I remember correctly you came to Italy with less luggage than I had."

"I got it the other day." He simply grinned. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower, or did you plan on taking one yourself?"

"Not at all, go ahead," she started, seeing him walking towards the bathroom and getting out of shirt on the way, tossing it somewhere. And maybe she should trade in breakfast for _that_ sight. Every day preferably. All the muscles and toned flesh, the chocolate colored skin, the perfection of Derek Morgan in general.

"You know, I could keep you company." She laughed when she saw him slowly coming back, a wide grin on his face as well.

"Tempting offer, goddess. But I think we should get that first date before we go down any other route."

She pouted at him, which earned her his sweaty t-shirt, which was tossed at her right before he went back into the bathroom. The fact that he left the door unlocked didn't go unnoticed with her.

She snuggled back into the pillows and fell asleep once again shortly after, only waking up a few hours later with the smell of coffee under her nose. Opening her eyes slowly she made out Derek, holding out a cup of coffee to her. Penelope, who had always been a fan of coffee only increased her addiction since she had been in Italy, where coffee just tasted so much different, so much better. Stronger with more flavor and richer. It was weird, but she came here, running away from her marriage to be and found her addiction to ice cream and coffee.

It was strange, if things would have worked out the way they were supposed to, she would be laying by the Mexican beach by now, sipping Margaritas and eating Nachos all day long. Instead she was in the middle of sizzling Italy, drinking way more Espressos and Cappuccinos than was ever good for anyone, and indulging into the Italian cuisine fully, with all its variations of pasta, pizza and other gorgeous things.

Taking the coffee from Morgan she got up slowly. The clock read something around 2pm.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, still sounding a bit sleepy.

"I didn't want to. You looked so peaceful and happy. There is nothing really planned for today anyways, so I decided to let you sleep. You hungry?"

Penelope just nodded, now that he mentioned it. She could do with some food.

"But I buy," she announced quickly, before getting into the bathroom with her clothes and everything else she might need, not giving Morgan the slightest chance of responding.

She took a long shower, letting the last bit of sleep get washed off of her, before getting herself ready for the day. There would only be another three days left in Italy, before Morgan and she would return back to D.C. and already Penelope felt a bit sad. She didn't want this to end. She liked their little adventure and Italy. She liked to spend this much time with Morgan, and okay, the fact that he asked her on a proper date, tonight, was maybe influencing her wish a bit as well, but who could blame her? And who would have thought that after all these years, after all the wishing and longing, several thousand girls and her nearly getting married this would finally happen? In Italy?

Leaving the bathroom several moments later, she found Morgan sitting on the bed, waiting for her, with a bit of a strange expression on his face.

"There's no way I'll let you pay for lunch. No way on earth. I never let you pay for lunch, dinner or breakfast back in Quantico and I certainly won't start here now. What kind of guy would I be?"

Penelope grinned at him, before answering. "A modern one, who lets the girl take charge every once in a while."

Morgan responded with a grin of his own, getting up from the bed and stepping closer to Penelope. "Oh trust me, Baby, you can take charge in whatever you want, whenever you want, except this," he nearly breathed against her ear.

And, oh God, how she hated him for that. For being able to get her hot, worked up and make her shiver within seconds. Sometimes Penelope believed his mere presence was enough to get her going. She always wondered whether Derek Morgan was aware of the effect he had on her and a slow turn of her head to the left and she saw his smug expression. Oh yeah, he was so aware of it. And right now he took full advantage of it. Penelope just smiled softly, deciding that at some point, eventually she would get her payback. And she planned on fully enjoy it when she did.

For now she let him grab her by the hand and pull her out of their room, their hotel and onto the busy and hectic street, into the sunshine and the heat and … to their car. Something that made Penelope raise an eyebrow in curiosity. What had he planned now?

"There's this little restaurant staff told me about that is supposed to be amazing and they offer really great and fresh food. I thought it might be a wonderful idea to drive up there, have a bite and enjoy a change in scenery, drive by the coast up north a bit and just … take it easy, before we return for dinner back to the town," Morgan explained, holding open the door for Penelope and then getting in himself starting the car and leaving the town for now, on their way to another culinary treat.


	17. the actual date

_A/N: There are a lot of fluff and 'awww' moments in this one. Although I should maybe say the fountain mentioned does exist, in Rome, but I am sure it has a different meaning. For the purpose of the story it is, just like the city they are in, made up. _

* * *

They spent the entire day until evening at that little place the receptionist had recommended to them. It was wonderful, a bit fresh, due to a little sea breeze, but a nice change to the hot and sizzling last few days. The food they ordered was amazing, freshly prepared and mainly seafood. They had a view over the entire small village from the terrace of the restaurant and also onto the sea and the beach. It was a rather quiet time of the day, in both the restaurant and the village. The beach was deserted and the streets were more or less empty. They hiked up and down the small village, which was built on a mountain and took a stroll by the water, before they headed along the coast back to their origins. They kept on stopping along the road all the time, in small little villages and towns, doing things and then continuing onwards further south until they were back in their hotel.

They just made it back to their hotel room, when Morgan seemed like he was about to leave again.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked curiously. After all, if she wasn't entirely mistaken they had a date tonight, not that he had mentioned any specifics or their date in general all day.

"I need to take care of something," he started, kissing her forehead. "Just make sure you're all ready and gorgeous as usual by 6."

"That's in an hour," she noticed weakly. What on earth did he need to take care of now?

"Well, I guess you better get started then." Morgan smiled, before kissing her forehead again and leaving.

Penelope followed his advice and started to get ready the moment he left. On 6 pm sharp she as ready and waiting. Morgan hadn't been back since and she started to wonder what kind of date this would end up to be. She had six years of experience in seeing him work it, romance and court girls, she knew he was good. She also had seen him leave in a ripped, old pair of jeans and a washed out shirt. She didn't mind, actually found his outfit extremely sexy, but somehow had imagined that for a date he would … look different. After all she had seen it before. But then again maybe he thought she had seen it all in him already and that there was no need to lay it on her.

A knock pulled her out of her thought and made her wonder. Who on earth could knock on their hotel room door at this time? Walking through the room, she opened the door and was instantly surprised. In front of her stood Morgan, looking anything else than ripped jeans and washed out t-shirts. He wasn't wearing a suit, but his outfit certainly wasn't far away from it either. The smile he flashed her showed confidence and joy, like he was hoping she would react like that.

In his hand he held a huge bunch of red roses, in a vase already, probably for practical purpose, which he gave her.

"You look surprised," he commented, at which she had to laugh for a moment.

"I _am_ surprised."

"Didn't expect me? Or expected someone else?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"I certainly wasn't expecting you to knock and ... flowers, and … did you change?" Penelope asked curious. Maybe she had been wrong then.

"Yeah, I decided my other outfit wasn't date-eligible," he smiled softly at her, giving her time to put the flowers on the dresser, before asking "Ready to go then, gorgeous?"

Penelope just nodded, getting more excited all of a sudden for the events to come.

The evening went by in no time, making it feel like only a few minutes had past, when in fact it were several hours. Morgan pulled out all the stops for this date, having a table reserved at some restaurant they hadn't been to yet, but he was recommended by the receptionist as well, with a secluded table in a rather quiet part of the restaurant. There were candles and more flowers, at least six courses of food and wine. So much wine that Penelope got worried for a moment she might not be able to make it back to the hotel on her own.

Morgan showered her in attention and compliments, reaching over the table half the time to hold her hand or other little contacts. He rarely took his eyes of her, only when they waiter came every once in a while. It was a wonderful evening all in all, with Morgan paying attention to every single detail, making sure it was all perfect for them.

They left the restaurant as one of the last people, laughing and smiling, with Morgan reaching for her hand, pulling her close to him and making sure she would stay close by his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and felt shortly later how she rested her head on his shoulders.

"This is not the way back to the hotel," Penelope noticed quickly, when he guided her down allies she certainly didn't remember walking on the way to the restaurant.

"Nope, it isn't. There is one last thing I wanted to show you tonight, before we call it a night," Morgan answered and kept walking for a few more minutes before all of a sudden they stopped in front of a fountain.

"That's the Fontana Dei Quattro Fiumi and it is rumored that it actually, from all the fountains in the world that are supposed to be like that as well, it actually makes wishes come true. You are supposed to throw a coin into the fountain and make a wish the moment the coin hits the water. If you express your wish at the right moment it comes true." He smiled at her and Penelope had to wonder again when he became so much like Reid. Not that it wasn't adorable.

Penelope opened her purse and took out two coins, handing one of them to Morgan.

"Make a wish," she purred, before throwing her coin into the fountain and making hers.

"What if I already have everything I could ever wish for?" Morgan asked softly, looking at Penelope with such intensity that she felt herself blushing for no reason. This evening got better with every moment.

"Then you might want to wish for something general I guess. World peace always sounds good."

Morgan thought about it for a moment, before closing his eyes, throwing the coin into the fountain and making his wish.

She was about to ask what he ended up wishing for when all of a sudden she felt being slightly turned and pulled close, Morgan's lips pressing against hers just seconds later.

Everything in that moment was perfect. The time, the place, the soft kiss he pressed against her lips, which grew much more quickly. Deeper, more sensual, passionate, filled with heat. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her soft, lush curves against his hard chest.

They were a perfect fit. She melted right into him, having her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his head in that much closer.

It wasn't a fight for dominance over the kiss, but more a wild and passionate dance of their tongues, chasing each other, exploring each other, feeling each other. It was the perfect kiss, in one of the most perfect places, at the most perfect time, with the most perfect guy.


	18. doubts

_A/N: Let's start the angst and a series of cliffhangars. Please don't hate me, it's my muse that went that way. It will get better, evtually. And in case someone's wondering, it's another seven chapters.  
_

* * *

The last few days in Italy were wonderful for Penelope. Ever since their first date Morgan had been drowning Penelope in attention and love, and they barely could keep their hands of each other, with stealing kissed from the other one on any given occasion. She had never felt so good, wanted and desired in her entire life. Morgan did very good on his earlier comment that a she 'deserved only the best, the royal treatment and should get massages and foot rubs, red roses and breakfast in bed every single day for the rest of her life'.

She certainly could get used to that sort of pampering and spoiling, being taken care of and looked after. If Morgan kept this up he would spoil her for every other man and when she absentmindedly mentioned this to him one evening he laughed, pulled her close and kissed her before saying he had no intention of ever letting her go. A remark that made Penelope smile and feel all warm inside.

They had been all touchy-feely for the last few days, with Morgan taking her on more date, even more romantic than the one before. And who would have known that Morgan was such a huge romantic? She knew he knew his way around women, how to get a smile out of them and into bed, but she wouldn't have expected him to go this far. Especially for her.

She was amazed at how natural this all felt, even though this was just all so new still. By now she was addicted to his kisses, the way he kissed her. Something that seemed to be mutual. Over the last few days they had spent several hours daily doing nothing else than kissing. They could sit on park benches, in small cafes or by the beach and do nothing else. Something neither of them really minded. They had probably seen most of the area anyway during the first few days.

The night before their flight back to D.C, Morgan took Penelope out once again, romancing her once again with everything that seemed to make the night and their date so much more perfect. Not that it wasn't already perfect, him with her. He seemed to have a thing for flowers since by now their hotel room looked more and more like a flower shop, with bouquets of all sort of colors, shapes and different kind of flowers standing on every possible surface. And Penelope loved all of them. A shame she needed to leave them all back here.

"Don't worry, gorgeous, I'll buy you new ones when we get home. A whole flower shop if you like," Morgan smiled, before pulling her in for a kiss and then out of the door. She had to admit, he did a fabulous job of resetting standards. In all the three years with Kevin Lynch Penelope had only received flowers a handful of times. Morgan already seemed to have topped that number within the first three days.

Returning back to Virginia partly excited her, but also made her feel a bit sad. She liked Italy and the last week with Derek had been wonderful. It was a bit like a fairytale, the ideal life if you wish, and she wasn't sure how this fairytale would develop back home. It wasn't as if she feared that once back in Virginia he would change his mind, but there was certain uncertainty lingering on her mind. She had known him after all for more than six years by now. She had seen probably thousands of women walking in and out of her best friend's life. He had been a notorious player and somehow she didn't think this would just change within a course of a week. She knew he would never be unfaithful, he would just end things before causing that kind of pain, which didn't make anything better really.

She had seen all the women in his life, had seen how they looked, how they were. What they had to … offer. She also had heard all the stories about them. First hand. From him. He wasn't doing any gossiping or the whole kiss and tell thing, but she gotten the comments, when there was another long weekend. She had seen the looks when he _didn't_ say things. So she knew she wasn't really like any of them. And despite him not even seeming like he had any sort of interest in women on this side of the world, it still was just a week. Maybe the girls here just didn't have the same appeal like women in the U.S.

Although she herself had to admit that the women she had seen her over the last week or so seemed rather gorgeous. She hadn't in fact really seen any that didn't look great and beautiful. Maybe there was some truth to the rumor that Italian women were something else, a league of their own. But that still didn't change things.

"Are you okay, baby?" she all of a sudden heard coming from the left. "You seem a bit worried there. Any reason for these ugly worry-lines to graze your gorgeous face?"

Penelope looked at him, smiling and shaking her head. "Just .. been thinking about stuff. About home. This is our last night here."

He looked at her for a moment, and Penelope could feel he was studying her, trying to read her.

"Yes, this is our last night," Morgan replied, still looking at her questioningly. Penelope kept on smiling.

"What's really going on in that pretty head of yours?" he finally asked again. "And don't try to fool me. You are talking to a profiler after all, Baby Girl."

Penelope rolled her eyes for a moment, hating it when one of her BAU-friends profiled her. There should be some kind of rule against it.

She sighed, looking at him and deciding sooner or later they would have to talk about it anyway.

"I have been thinking about our return," she admitted. Seeing Morgan's features shifting and that he was about to say something. Penelope lifted a finger and placed it on his lips. "Just … let me go on, okay?" she asked softly.

"I … this has been a great time here, and I am definitely grateful for you being here with me, being the best friend you always have been to me, but … what will happen after we return? You have to admit I am not your usual … type in girls. You go for tall, swanky, skinny girls that take your breath away and make good … um … company. After all I have seen you with them for more than six years. You are … the kind of guy that never settles down, and always chases after the next girl. Hell, in the last six years you haven't been in anything that could pass as serious. The longest you managed to hang around a girl was a month, maybe even two. But that was the most," she explained, taking a deep breath, before going on. "I understand this is … Italy. Our own little adventure. And I know that things over here – us - seem ... different than back home. Simpler, easier, not like a mistake…"

At this Morgan looked at her cautiously, before interrupting her.

"You think of us as a mistake? That this is … just … something to pass time with until I am back home? Is that what you think? That you are … a holiday fling?" he asked, his voice sharp and slightly risen.

"I … " she started, not sure how to answer.

All of a sudden she saw Morgan getting up. And this definitely was not a good sign.


	19. The One

_A/N: Turns out I kind of angered BonesBIrd with my cliffhangars and she made me write her a oneshot - which I haven't so far, but anyway. I figured, since there are quite some bad cliffies ahead I could also do damage control and write Oneshots for everyone who 'demands' one because of the deep emotional distress I sent him. - wow did that sounds smart now - If anyone out there wants a oneshot let me know.I promise to get them done, just the time is teh question... LOL  
_

* * *

She already saw him leaving, this all coming to an end, when she noticed he was not going anywhere. Instead he slipped off his chair, to kneel in front of hers. Taking her hand in his, he looked up to her, not looking mad or angry, just vulnerable.

"For me, princess, this is neither a mistake, nor a summer fling or holiday romance. This is the real deal, and I know it must seem rather strange and doubtful. I know you must wonder what will happen once we are back home. I am not blaming you, not in the least. I know my past better than anyone else, and I know that you know the girls that have been in my life before as well. I'm not asking you to ignore the past, the signs and any of it, but at least give this a chance. I … ever since I met you I wanted a date. In the beginning I was not going for it due to us working together, and I just thought that as colleagues this is more than inappropriate and probably against some stupid frat rule. The more time I spent with you, the more I wanted to go out with you. There was something special about you, something that made me see right away that someone like you is quite likely 'The One'. But I never got the guts to ask you out. I was trying to find someone who made me feel exactly the same, and that's why I was going through girls like underwear. I apparently couldn't find just one. They all paled in comparison to you. They all had something missing. They lacked character and personality. After a while I stopped searching and just started … sleeping with them. Then you got shot and it all somehow moved into perspective. I … wanted to try and see if there might be mutual feelings involved on both sides, but Kevin Lynch appeared. You were happy and I did not want to break up a happy home. So I stepped aside and let him take over. After all I didn't know whether there were any feelings on your end. And I certainly wouldn't risk any awkwardness between us just because I needed to tell you how I felt. I always wanted you, Penelope Garcia. Never ever doubt that. You can doubt every other girl's importance in my life, but your own. Because for me … you will be the last one. I know it sounds absolutely crazy to make a statement like this after just a few days of dating, but I always knew. Since six years I knew this. It just took me forever to tell you about it."

Penelope looked at him for a moment, stunned to silence, not having expected anything like this at all.

When she didn't know what to say, Penelope felt Derek's hands moving up, cupping her face between them and then he kissed her. It wasn't as if the doubts all of a sudden vanished, but his little speech certainly did give her something to think about. Looking at him during his speech and right after she could see him baring his soul to her, pouring his heart out, taking the risk she could just go away, not taking any of his words for real. But she didn't.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, which made her realize that this was more for him than she had thought so far. This was deeper and important. Feeling his lips leaving her hers, she felt his breath on her earlobes just a moment later. "I don't care how long it will take for me to convince you and show you this is real and important to me and way more than just a little romance to keep me entertained," he whispered against her ear, making her smile. She couldn't have expected anything else from him to be honest.

Morgan went on "And if it takes years … I don't care. I'm prepared to go as far as I have to in order to make sure that you see what you mean to me, goddess."

With that the evening ended and they made their way back to the hotel one last time. Tomorrow around this time they would be back home in Washington already and Italy would only be a memory.

That night, just like the last few, she fell asleep against Morgan with his arms wrapped around her.

"You realize that from the seven nights you could have slept on the floor, you actually just spent one down there, right?" she laughed, making Morgan grin.

"What can I say? It was not my fault. The first night you needed someone to hold you and make sure you were okay, then you fell asleep on me the next night and the last few nights … it was just too tempting to sleep on the floor. God only knows when I will have my next chance to sleep next to a goddess like you." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

His last comment made Penelope suspicious. Didn't he just say she was important and _The One_? He must have noticed her confusion, since he just started laughing.

"You were with me in the restaurant, right?" he asked, seeing her nodding. "When I told you I would spent whatever amount of time it would take to convince you that you are not just a vacation romance, I certainly won't achieve that by taking you right to bed. Oh no, Baby Girl, I will court you and romance you, whisk you of your feet and make you forget any other guy that ever existed in your life, before we take that step. And I do not care how long it takes. I'm prepared to wait for as long as you need to see you are the real deal for me."

Penelope had to think about that for a moment, turning towards him.

"But … I thought one of the privileges of dating Derek Morgan would be that I finally get a taste of what all these girls got all these years." She pouted, making Morgan laugh even more.

"Hey, it was you who had doubts, which I am not blaming you for. Now … you need to live with it. What is more important to you? To know, for sure, that you are more to me or to have a night full of carefree fun, which will most likely reset your standards in that department as well?"

"You do realize that by saying it like that I will have very, very high expectations of that night when it comes, right?" Penelope smiled, snuggling further into Morgan's muscular chest.

"Don't you worry there, sweetheart. So far I never had any complaints or disappointment in that department."

Instead of answering Penelope just smiled against Derek's bare chest, drifting off to sleep just a moment later.


	20. Heading home

She was woken up with soft kisses up and down her spine. Now that was certainly a way she could get used to waking up. Maybe she should rethink her whole idea of letting him convince her of being The One and just move on right away. It certainly seemed like it would be worth it. A moment later she felt his hands caressing her sides. She was barely able to keep back a moan.

"I know you are awake, cupcake," Morgan smiled against her skin and a second later his lips were gone. "Time to get up, our plane is leaving in a bit less than five hours. And we still need to make it to the airport, which will probably take us a good two hours."

"What if I don't want to leave?" Penelope mumbled into the cushions.

"Well, too bad I want you with me in D.C. The BAU without you wouldn't be the same. Hell, I wouldn't be the same without you any longer. So, gorgeous, get moving."

An hour later they were back on the road, driving their rental along the coastline back north, to the airport. It was a nice day, with plenty of sunshine and no cloud to be seen anywhere nearby. Just like the last week had been.

"Promise me one thing?" Penelope asked in the silence.

"Sure, anything you want," Morgan nodded, keeping his eyes on the winding road.

"Promise me that we'll return back here in the future. In a year, ten years, whenever. Just … that we will come back." She smiled, pressing her head further into the headrest of her seat and closing her eyes. She wanted to enjoy the last few moments here in Italy to the fullest, because soon enough she would be back home. Back to her normal life and back to the mess her life seemed to be right now. A mess she hadn't really wasted a minute lately thinking about. It was then that it hit her that it was exactly one week ago when she was supposed to get married. Supposed to become Mrs. Kevin Lynch. A week since she boarded a plane to Italy, away from her wedding and any commitment that was tied to it. She had only spoken briefly to JJ and Emily, had just listened to Kevin leaving that cruel and harsh voicemail that ended it for her.

A week later she was without husband, but involved again. With a guy she never thought possible, although they were still working out the details of their relationship. But that still in the future.

Pulling up in front of the airport several hours later, they had to return their rental first, before making their way to the check-in area. Morgan carried both his and her bags and guided them towards their airline's check-in.

After their bags were taken care of and they had their boarding passes in their hands Morgan decided on having one last Italian breakfast with coffee and some more – and also the last – ice cream for Penelope. Penelope had once mentioned in the last few days that she wouldn't have any problem at all if from now on she had to only survive on ice-cream, at which Morgan pointed out to her that this might be a rather one-sided nutrition and anything but healthy.

While Morgan was still sipping his coffee Penelope decided it might be a good idea to call JJ and Emily, let them know they were on their way home. She realized she hadn't really talked to either of them for the entire week. By now they must have been thinking God knows what about her motives and why exactly she had decided on running away. With Morgan. On her wedding day.

"They are your friends. They probably don't even care why. I mean … they probably want to know why, but they pretty sure won't judge you on it," Morgan commented before she finally pressed the numbers for JJ's phone. She saw Morgan getting up, taking his coffee with him. Watching him for a few more moments until JJ picked up the phone, she saw him buying a newspaper, before settling into one of the chairs in the departure area. He wanted to give her space to talk to JJ about whatever she needed to talk about and that thought alone made Penelope smile again. It was just such an adorable gesture.

"Well, it's about time, Pen," JJ answered her phone, letting out a laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I just … kind of forgot about the time while being here," Penelope answered kind of guilty. She definitely should have called her friends earlier then now.

"So how are you holding on?" JJ asked.

The question made Penelope suspicious. It wasn't just the way she asked, but also the tone of voice, the careful, soft way of asking, that made Penelope wonder how much JJ knew. So far only she, Morgan and Kevin knew about what happened with Kevin and her, and Morgan certainly wouldn't just call JJ and Emily and tell them the whole story just like that.

"You know?" Penelope asked careful, and JJ just sighed softly on the other end of the line.

"Well, I do know now. I had a suspicion though…" JJ replied.

"How?"

"Um … a few days ago Lynch came to me. He was acting kind of weird. Weirder than usual at least. He asked whether I knew where you were," JJ started to explain, before quickly adding "but don't worry. I didn't tell him anything. As far as he is concerned you are somewhere in close reach. Rossi and Hotch told him you needed some time to think about everything. That you all of a sudden weren't sure anymore what you wanted. They made him believe it was just a bad case of cold feet and you would be back in no time. Anyway … when he stopped by my office he was asking all these weird questions you wouldn't expect from someone who was just left standing in front of the altar. Like how you are and when you'll be back and I also shall tell you he is sorry. And that last comment kind of made me suspicious. So I guess he did something stupid, because even Kevin Lynch wouldn't blame himself for you taking off on him. And since you just responded so nicely I guess I got my confirmation. I'm sorry, Penelope, if that is any comfort."

"Thanks, I guess one way or another I might have suspected something all along and that's why I just took off." Penelope laughed into her phone, although it wasn't entirely genuine. She certainly would have preferred talking about something else right now, but it was good practice. Sooner or later she would have to face Kevin. They worked in the same building after all.

"You … you are not considering taking him back, are you?" JJ asked carefully.

"No. I won't. Don't worry about that. This chapter is closed and in the past. There is no way I will let him back into my life."

Just in that moment Penelope heard an announcement for their flight, announcing that boarding began for the business class cabin for their flight and she saw Morgan getting up, which made her raise an eyebrow in curiosity. He turned around to her, held up his boarding pass and tipped against it.

"JJ, I have to go, they just announced our flight. I call you as soon as we touchdown in D.C., okay?" she rushed into the phone, getting her handbag and walking towards her best friend, shutting her phone off.

"You got us business class tickets?" she asked, more in shock than surprise.

"Well, not exactly. I just … upgraded our tickets," Morgan smiled at her.

"Why?"

"I think that must be the first time that someone seriously seems to complain about flying business class. Why don't you just accept it and enjoy the flight?" He grinned at her.

"Careful that you don't spoil me too much. Could be that at some point I am going to come to expect this kind of treatment all the time." She smiled at him, while making her way to the gate.

"Wouldn't be the end of the world. I had six years and plenty of girls that were rather … cheap in regards of maintenance, so I guess I can afford it for a short while," he said with a chuckle.

They showed their boarding passes to the gate agent as well as the passports and then walked towards the plane, hearing the Italian agent wishing them a pleasant flight.

"How was your conversation with JJ?" Morgan asked, once they were seated inside the aircraft.

"Okay. Lynch asked her to say he is sorry," she informed him, seeing how he turned towards her, a surprised expression on his face.

"He said what? Did he … tell her what he did?" Morgan asked after a short while.

"No, but JJ guessed it anyway by the way he behaved and acted and all the questions he asked. She wanted to make sure I was okay."

Morgan just nodded at his best friend, not sure what to say to her. They sat in silence for a moment, Penelope looking out of the window, waiting for takeoff when he all of a sudden heard her voice again.

"Thank you, Hot Stuff. For this little adventure."

"Anytime, princess. Anytime." He smiled softly at her, placed a hand on her cheek and brushed his lips over hers.

Moments later the plane moved and they were on their way back home.


	21. Surpises

_A/N: And we are back with the angst and cliffies. Though I can't really be blamed, since the original version of this chapter was very different and then KricketWilliams pre-read it and had this idea of how it could go onwards and it stuck with me, so I re-wrote. So if you want to blame someone, blame her LOL. But than again, I wrote it, so maybe it is my fault entirely.  
_

* * *

The flight was a little over eight hours and was smooth. There were no turbulences, no interferences or other stuff, which was good news since Penelope wasn't big into flying. It wasn't as if she had anything close to a fear of flying or got sick all of a sudden, she just wasn't doing too well with the flying part. Especially with touchdowns. But unfortunately the only way of making it to Italy in a normal amount of time was by flying.

They got their bags and wanted to leave the airport, with Morgan talking about them maybe getting together the next day for brunch, or lunch or even dinner, when Penelope all of a sudden stopped in her tracks.

"Mama, what's wrong? You okay?" Morgan asked within seconds when he noticed that Penelope had stopped.

She didn't answer, just stared ahead and Morgan decided on turning around and following her stare, not too pleased with what he saw. In the arrival area stood no one other than Kevin Lynch, in all his nerdiness and with a sign in his hands reading "I'm sorry".

"What the hell?" was all Morgan could say before he noticed Penelope walking all of a sudden again. Walking towards Kevin Lynch.

Before he could reach her again she was already with Kevin, looking at him for a few moments and seeing Kevin smiling. _What the hell was going on?_

"Penny, love, I'm so sorry, for whatever I said to you. I didn't mean it, any of it. You are … I love you so much and you have always been so good to me and with me. You and me, we were always a perfect fit for each other, do you not agree?" he smiled and Morgan was ready to hit him. She couldn't seriously consider going back to him now, could she?

Penelope just looked at Kevin for a moment, not saying anything. Not being able to say anything. She hadn't really expected that now to be honest. And how did he even know about their return?

"How … how do you know we would be back tonight?" Penelope asked, looking confused. "JJ said she didn't tell anyone when I would be back. She didn't even say anything about where I went to begin with."

"I … know people that can find things," Kevin responded, sounding more like a mix of slight annoyance and defensiveness.

"You hacked an airline system to find me?" she asked astonished, knowing of course fully well that he himself didn't do it. His abilities weren't even anywhere close to that skill-level. He probably had help. And somehow she couldn't help but think it was kind of cute. He actually looked for her. Not that it made things any better. But it was somehow cute, in a weird, twisted way.

All of a sudden she heard someone clearing his throat behind them and turned around. Morgan looked at her less than impressed and a bit curios as of probably what was going on.

"Agent Morgan," Kevin said, nodding, but from his tone of voice it was clear that he wasn't too happy to see the other man. "You … were with Penny in Italy?" Kevin asked surprised.

"Yeah, why? Got a problem with that?" Morgan asked back, taking a step closer towards Penelope and putting a hand softly against Penelope's lower back.

"Um … no, I guess .. that way she was … um … well looked after," Lynch all of a sudden said, looking at Morgan and where he assumed the other man's hand was. He handed Penelope a bouquet of flowers that looked like he just got from a gas station and like they have been standing around there for quite some time already. They didn't even compare to any of the flowers she had gotten during the last few days from Derek.

"Thanks, I guess…" she mumbled, taking the flowers, not sure what to do next. She felt Kevin reaching for her hand and pulling her slowly towards him and then away, towards the exit.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Penelope asked confused.

"I'm taking you home, Penny," he answered, not looking back at her, and just pulling towards the exit.

"Kevin, stop," Penelope all of a sudden said, after just a few steps. "What is going on with you?" she asked, making him turn around. "I can get home alone, thank you very much. And … we need to talk, I guess. About what happened a week ago. We can't just … ignore it," she went on, seeing from the corner of her eyes that Morgan was slowly starting to walk over to them again.

"It's okay. I forgive you. No worries. We are just postponing the wedding. I get that you got cold feet and just needed to run to see what you actually had going on wasn't bad. You just needed a new perspective." Lynch smiled at her.

Penelope looked around her for a moment, saw Morgan standing behind her, as well as several hundred people around them, walking and running, greeting friends and family from arriving flights. "Let's go home," she said, before walking away behind Kevin Lynch.

The last thing she saw before leaving the airport was Derek Morgan and how truly broke and alone he looked in this very moment. He stared after Penelope and Lynch, seeming lost and not like he just lost a battle, but a war. But Penelope knew what she had to do and what the right thing to do was. And right now it was going with Kevin Lynch.


	22. Done with the past, bring on the future

_A/N: Kind33: Will you stop reading my mind? LOL_

* * *

They made it to Kevin's place a good half hour later, with the drive over being rather quiet. Neither of them really talked and it felt weird to Penelope. He had just been waiting for her to come back home, had told her the wedding would be postponed and he seemed happy to have her back, but yet the car ride felt icy and had an awkward silence to it.

Pulling up in front of his apartment block, Kevin got out of the car and walked to the entrance, leaving Penelope and her luggage back in the car. The way it had always been like. Getting her bag from the backseat and following Kevin to his apartment, he already waited for her, with the door open.

"Kevin, we need to talk," Penelope all of a sudden said, when they got of the elevator.

"Let's get inside and we can talk as much as you wish," he answered, still this weird smile on his face.

Once inside she put her bag next to the door and got out of her jacket.

"Kevin … how stupid do you think I am?" she all of a sudden asked, shocking herself and him in the process. She certainly hadn't planned on it coming out so bluntly.

"What … what do you mean?"

"Kevin, please. I heard your voicemail. I heard what you said and it doesn't matter how sorry you are and how much you want mine or anyone else's forgiveness. It ain't gonna happen. I want this to be a clean cut, a neat ending with nothing left for me to come back for."

"Then why did you come with me from the airport?" he asked annoyed.

"Do you seriously think I would have this kind of discussion in an airport, surrounded by hundreds of people? Certainly not. These kind of things are private and I prefer them to stay like that."

"Well, our wedding was supposed to be a private ceremony as well, but that didn't stop you from just leaving me standing there, having your friends tell me you won't be coming. You couldn't even do it yourself," Kevin replied, raising his voice.

"I …." she started

Kevin interrupted her. "And then you run of with Derek fucking Morgan to Italy. On your wedding day. What kind of message does that deliver?"

"Well, you found a rather quick replacement to help you cope with the pain. But then again Chantelle Haynes from Fraud is known for not being too picky," she retorted and regretted it the moment she said it. This was not her level of communication. She didn't want to keep going back and forth, with everyone listing the things the other one did. She just wanted a clean cut, but it seemed like Kevin Lynch had other ideas.

"Well if you would have been a bit better behaving as a fiancee we might not even have found ourselves in that situation, would we?"

"Now it's my fault?"Penelope asked partly astonished, partly surprised. She should have seen it coming. After all Kevin Lynch had been proven over the last few years that he never had any fault in anything. It was always someone else who was to blame.

"You know what?" Penelope continued, deciding she rather not wanted to hear his answer. "It really doesn't matter. I just want this to be … over. I want us to go separate ways and to move on. So that I don't have to feel guilty for actually doing something while this has not officially been ended," she went on, finally saying what she actually had been feeling for the past few days.

Morgan had been a great company but every time they kissed, every time he took her out for a date or did anything else that made her feel more than just his best friend she felt guilty. Guilty because technically she was still in a relationship with Lynch. Although that was just hanging by a threat and she knew it would be over, was actually over the moment she had her first date with Morgan.

Before that? There might have still been a bit of hope that they could make it work, a thought that made her laugh now. How could she for just one second think to go back to a guy like Kevin Lynch who, over the years, had treated her so poorly? Especially when she had a guy like Derek Morgan waiting on her, a guy who was ready to go to the end of the world for her it seemed.

"Is there anything you should feel guilty about?" Kevin all of a sudden asked suspiciously.

"That is only for me to know," Penelope started, slowly getting fed up with this all, "and for you to never find out," she finished, getting her jacket. She knew this was done for her and there was no sense in staying any longer. All she wanted to do was finish what they had so she could move on. And for her… that was done for now. What Kevin wanted to make out of this was up to him now.

"It's Morgan, isn't it? I knew it. It has always been him. In our relationship… there has always been three people. You, the guy you wanted to sleep with and the guy you ended up with. Take a guess who I am!"

Penelope turned around one last time. "Kevin, that's ridiculous. It has always been you and me in our relationship and Morgan never has been involved as far as I am concerned. You just … need to find again someone you can blame for another failure," she said, her face free of any emotion. "And to answer your request. You … " she pointed at him, "are the guy that ends up being dumped. Have a good life, Kevin."

And with that she took her bag, strapped it over her shoulder and closed the door behind her when leaving, calling for a cab and making it home to her own place, glad she did finally get that chapter of her life closed and put it behind her.

* * *

_post-A/N: I hate doing this, but I'll be going on vacation for three weeks in a few hours. Don't throw anything that could hurt me please. =) The good thing is I will take my laptop with me and will do an occasional update, maybe I get the last three chapters up within the next week. I'm really sorry, I should have planned that a lot better. But I'll promise I won't wait three weeks with posting. It will be done, and if I have to track down an WiFi connection in the middle of nowhere and pay fortunes, I will upload the last three chapters... Sorry about that. I still love all of you and I know I should have planned this a lot better.  
_


	23. Talk to me

_A/N: Next part, sorry for the long pauses in between answer reviews at a later stage. Sorry about that  
_

* * *

The drive from Kevin's place to hers was quite a long one, taking her nearly halfway through town. By now it was getting close to midnight and the jetlag started kicking in heavily. In Italy it was getting towards 6am and she hadn't really slept much since they had left Italy to begin with. So it was no wonder that she had fallen asleep in the backseat of the cab several times on the way to her place.

"Miss," she all of a sudden heard from a far distance. "Miss, we are at the address." Penelope shifted a few times, waking up, and suddenly hearing the male voice from just a few moments ago. "If you want to sleep in my cab, be my guest, but it is way cheaper to get a hotel."

"Sorry, I must have drifted off for a moment," Penelope apologized once she was awake again, paying the cab driver, leaving the taxi and getting her bag out of the trunk.

She made it up and inside her apartment several moments later, glad to be back. She certainly felt relief that Kevin wouldn't be an issue any longer. As much as she had enjoyed the last few days with Derek in Italy, on her mind there was always this little thought that was making her feel as if she was cheating on Kevin, although things unofficially had been over. At least that's what she thought. Never on earth would she have expected him to be at the airport tonight and certainly she didn't expect him to be so completely ignorant and actually believe she would act as if nothing had happened. How stupid did he think she was?

Her place looked exactly the same as it had when she left it a week ago. But then again what was she expecting? That something would have changed? She walked slowly through her living room and to her bedroom, dumping her bag on the bed and sitting down next to it. Despite her now being free of the weight that Kevin put on her mind she still didn't feel much better. Mainly due to how Morgan looked when she left him in the airport. And it just dawned on her now that she didn't even say goodbye or anything for that matter. For him it must have looked as if she walked back to Kevin. Within a matter of seconds. When he spent the better part of their vacation fixing her up again after that message from her fiancé.

Getting her phone out of her purse she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. It didn't even ring and just went straight to voicemail. Penelope certainly wouldn't want to do this via voicemail. She wanted to talk to him about this in person, but knew that tonight was already too late for getting over to his place. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

Sighing out loud and letting herself fall backwards on her mattress she wondered how upset Morgan would be. She knew she would if it would be reversed. And for him it must have looked like she took Lynch back and like he was just … the entertainment of the week.

With her mind racing a million miles a minute she certainly wouldn't be getting any sleep soon, so she started unpacking what little she had with her in Italy and brought back.

Unzipping the top of her bag and lifting it up, she looked at the contents for a moment, wondering whether they picked up the wrong bag by accident. There was a large, white box with a black satin ribbon laying on top of all her stuff. She couldn't really remember buying any sort of presents for anyone. Picking up the box she was certain it was her bag, since all the other stuff that was laying underneath was definitely hers.

Sitting down on the bed, next to her bag she placed the box on her thighs, looking at it for a few moments in silence, before deciding to pull the ribbon open and see what was inside. There was a card laying on top of the sheer silk paper that was wrap around God knows what. Taking the card, she knew instantly it was Morgan's handwriting.

_Something that will remind you about the great time and the fact that I think it was just perfect for you and no one else would ever look better in it. D_

Raising an eyebrow at his rather cryptic message she ripped open the silk paper and found … the dress he made her wear when they went shopping. The dress she protested against buying and he obviously bought now for her. She remembered his reaction when she stepped out of the dressing room, remembered his eyes and how glassy they looked. The heat in his eyes and the surprise on his face. She thought back then she had misread him. That he seemed turned on somehow, but back then she dismissed the idea as imagination. She saw what she wanted to see, but it wasn't actually the truth, was it?

Holding the dress up, she looked at it for a moment and just by looking at it she smiled. She smiled at the ridiculous colors and patterns and also at the memories that were brought back by that dress. Penelope couldn't believe he actually bought the dress. She definitely needed to see him first thing in the morning. Because despite the fact that the dress made her smile it also made her feel sad for how tonight had gone. She certainly had other plans for their return and none of them involved Kevin Lynch in the smallest.


	24. confessions

_A/N: The next part. Just one more chapter. Thanks to all your patience with me._

* * *

Penelope barely slept that night. She wanted to see Morgan right away, but knew there was no sense in going over to his place at midnight. Especially not after they spent more or less half a day travelling back to the U.S. She finally gave up on sleeping at around 6.30am, deciding that instead of throwing herself from one side of the bed to the other she also could just get up and start her day. It was Sunday and despite the fact that they had several hours of jetlag and went to bed probably quite late she knew that Morgan would never skip on his routine in the morning. Even in Italy, 5000miles away from here, he went jogging every morning, or at least most of them.

Starting on the coffee and some light breakfast she decided at around 8am to head over to his place. She would stop en route to get a few things like basic groceries and by the time she would make it over to his place he should certainly be done with his running.

Throwing on some clothes, her eyes kept shifting to the dress Morgan had bought her, which was laying on a chair in the corner of her bedroom. Thinking about it for a moment she grabbed it, deciding it could give her a slight advantage. Penelope changed into it and went through her closet to find a trench coat. There was no way she would be seen in public with that. The outfit got completed with a pair of heels and she was ready to go.

Leaving her apartment and making her way to Ester Penelope somehow felt like one of these stripers, that walk up to their customers in heels and a trench coat and nothing beneath the coat. She knew for a fact that this was not the case here, but from the looks she got from several of the guys she passed they didn't know. Maybe she should rethink her idea of getting a few groceries before making it over to Morgan's. If just the few guys she passed on the street gave her some very interesting looks, how should she make it through a supermarket?

Looking at her watch she noticed she had taken way more time with getting ready then actually planned and that it was getting close to 10 now. That should have given Morgan enough time to finish up his morning routine.

Making her way to his place, she just had to stop quickly to refuel her car and get at least some essentials. Pulling up in front of Morgan's the first thing she noticed was that his SUV was parked in his drive way. Good sign. The paper wasn't laying outside any longer either, which was another good sign. She also heard Clooney's bark coming from the backyard. So he definitely was in. Now it was up to her.

Making her way to his front door she knocked several times, balancing her weight from foot to foot nervously while waiting on his front porch. The door was opened several moments later and Penelope saw a shirtless Derek Morgan, little beads of water still dripping down his well-tones chest. Perfect timing as it seemed. From looking at him he was surprised to see her here, probably also at this time of day.

"Penelope," he remarked surprised after what seemed an eternity and first names never were a good sign. Maybe she should have called before.

"I … " she started, realizing she didn't even know what to say really. She somehow hadn't thought it through that far. Penelope figured it would somehow fall into place when she would make it to his place. She watched him watch her, leaning against the doorframe, which was not a good sign either. That meant he wasn't going to invite her. That again meant he was pissed, he just wouldn't say it. Well, she still had the dress to fall back on if everything else would fail. Of course she needed to pray that his initial response to that piece of clothing would somehow correspond with his reaction to it now.

"I'm sorry," she started again, seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"What for?"

He certainly was not making it easy on her. "For ... how last night went. I didn't mean to make you feel like … " she started, not knowing how exactly she made him feel.

"Like what exactly, Penelope? Like I was good for the week, but the moment we make it home you'd rather run back to your dear boyfriend then consider me? Oh don't worry. I have been with enough women over the years to know what I am to most of them. A pretty face that is great for some entertainment, but nothing for the long-haul. Why should you be any different and not realize it as well?"

And with that he was gone, the door closed and Penelope not entirely sure what just happened. Did he just say she only used him for … for what exactly? They certainly didn't sleep with each other. So that couldn't be it. And they went on dates, but it wasn't as if … And then it dawned on her. Her best friend doubted himself and the impact he could have had on someone. He apparently thought he was great as entertainment for a few days, but nothing for longer lasting relationships.

All of a sudden last night's actions seemed so much worse. She definitely added her part to his doubts.

"Morgan," she yelled through the door, knocking hard against it several times. She wouldn't just let this be. They needed to clear this now. Now tomorrow, not next week, now.

It took a while but eventually he opened the door again, probably more worried about his neighbors complaining than anything else.

"You … got last night completely wrong. Probably most of that is my fault to begin with, but let us talk about it, okay?" she asked, pushing herself past Morgan, knowing if she wouldn't he most likely would just close the door with her on the other side of it again. That's how stubborn he could be.

"I honestly don't think I want to know," he commented, making Penelope turn around.

"I think you do. Trust me on this one," she decided for him, sat down on his couch and patted the spot next to her.

He looked at the space she had been patting for a moment, before deciding to sit down next to her. It couldn't hurt, right? Wrong. It certainly could hurt when she would start now telling him the glorious details of the reunion of herself and Kevin Fucking Lynch, He was not interested in hearing any of that, but before he could even say anything she was already talking.

"I shouldn't have let you standing there, without knowing anything, but I knew it was the perfect moment to get it done. I hadn't planned it, or for him to be at the airport, waiting. So … it was a more spontaneous thing and I'm sorry I left you back there, assuming probably the worst. The thing is… I needed to speak to him, in private and not surrounded by hundreds of people. I needed to make a clean cut, tell him it was over no matter what he wanted. I needed to end this part of my life, before I move on to a new one," Penelope kept talking and Morgan didn't really listen. It was hard when your mind was whirling around a million other things. Like what kind a fool you made yourself, and what you were thinking to begin with.

He just barely registered her words. 'Cut' and 'End' and did she just say it was over? What was over? Morgan snapped back into the now and tried to get at least the last few parts.

"I couldn't move on to new things with you, with that baggage of him still weighting on my mind. I guess one way or another I never doubted you, but more myself and the fact that I hadn't officially ended it yet with Kevin before moving on. I mean, I should at least make it a clean cut, but of course, him being him … he didn't really do me the favor of just getting it over with without any drama. Anyway… I know I shouldn't have just left you back like that, without not at least saying something and I'm sorry, I know how it must have looked to you, and, really Hot Stuff, nothing could get me back to him, because it … just wouldn't feel right," she explained, looking at Morgan for any kind of sign how this was going for her. But nothing. His face looked exactly the same as it was when he sat down.

Penelope moved slowly, knowing what she was about to do was a bit of a risk, especially with him still seeming mad, but she couldn't help it. She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself against him, her head resting against his chest. "The truth is that nothing ever felt as right as when I was with you. And it didn't even matter when of all these times we were in Italy. Even way before that first official date," she confessed, hoping this would somehow get her further.

And all of a sudden she felt his arms coming around her and his lips resting on top of her head. "I love you," she heard next, making her smile for a moment. "Always have, always will. And I guess no matter what you'll do to me, I will never stop loving you, Baby Girl."

Penelope answered with an 'I love you, too' and pulled herself further against Morgan. She liked the feeling of his skin against hers. And it all just felt right, like it should always been like.

"But I have to warn you, Baby Girl," she all of a sudden heard his whisper, making her look up at him and seeing him looking down on her at the same moment. "I'm not really good at that long lasting relationship-thing," he smiled softly at her.

"No worries, Hot Stuff. I'll teach you," was her reply and somehow she knew she would. She also knew this was going to last. For forever at least. Now all she needed to do was convince him of it as well.


	25. The epilogue

_A/N: That's it, folks. The last chapter. It has been a fun ride and maybe a bit bumpy. I have a new story ready, but obviously will wait until I'm done with vacationing before posting. Thanks for the patience. _

* * *

Penelope stood in front of the full length mirror, taking one last look at what she saw.

Her dress was perfect. It was exactly how she wanted it to be, how she had made it out to be. That last fitting had made her a bit worried. She somehow had dropped a few pounds lately. The stress of planning the wedding, getting it all arranged in time and then this last case was all a bit too much for her. But now that she stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection, turning around one last time and admitting the beauty of the fabric, she couldn't help but forget about the stress of the previous weeks.

She wore her hair open and straight, like Derek Morgan loved it most. A few strands were pinned back, making sure they wouldn't fall into her face and she was wearing only minimal make-up. JJ had borrowed her a necklace as well as the matching earrings, completing her outfit. The only thing missing to complete the picture was her veil, which was laying on her bed for the moment, ready to be put into place any minute now. She heard voices outside her room, someone sounding like JJ who was rushing up and down, the clicking of her shoes over the wooden floor the only indication that her friend might be in stress.

She took a few steps away from the mirror and walked out on the balcony, stepping into the soft sunlight and watching the busy street below her for a while. There were no nerves, no nervousness, no anxiety. She knew today was the day.

Today she would finally take that step, do what she had wanted to do ever since her parents died years ago. Become part of a family, of her own family, start a family even, find a place where she belonged.

There was a soft knock on the door, ripping her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Are you ready, Penelope?" she heard JJ asking. "They are all waiting for you," was Emily close behind.

"Do you maybe need anything?" JJ asked, sounding a bit worried. But her friend should know better than to worry. This was what Penelope was supposed to do, what she knew was the best day of her life.

Today was the day when she would become Mrs. Derek Morgan and nothing could stop that from happening. Ever since Derek and her had come back home from Italy their relationship had slowly moved towards today. Three years had now passed since they had come back from Italy. And yet, three years later they would be back in the same spot, the same country that brought them together in the first place.

She could hear Italian children yelling something to each other from the street, could hear the busy markets nearby and knew it would be only a short while longer and she would marry the man she loved more than anything in this world.

She stepped away from the balcony and walked towards the door where JJ and Emily probably were still waiting. Opening the door she smiled at both her bridesmaids.

"Everything I need I have right here. And I couldn't be any happier. Let's do this," she chimed in her usual way, walking past both of them and towards the exit of their suite. She hadn't seen Derek in over a day. Emily, JJ; Rossi and Hotch making sure they would stay apart, as the tradition said they should. Penelope by now was starting to wonder what idiot would come up with such a stupid tradition but it would be only a few more minutes and she would be reunited with him. Only a few more minutes until she would walk down the aisle in that small Italian church to wed the one man she wanted most in front of their closest friends and family. It would be a small ceremony, but that's what they had planned when deciding to get married in Italy.

"Penelope, your veil," JJ yelped after her, running in her high heels after he best friend, veil in hand, stopping her for a moment to get it adjusted.

Penelope could see the tears in her friend's eyes, knew she was happy for her, for them and just a moment later Emily came out, too, with tears in her eyes as well. It was going to be an emotional day for all of them.

"Wait," Emily said next, making Penelope stop once more.

"Okay, if we keep this up I'll never make it to my wedding," Penelope smiled at her friend. "What is it now?"

"We forgot something," Emily explained, making both Penelope and JJ look at her curiously.

"I don't see what we could have forgotten. She looks perfect to me," JJ remarked, getting a smiling nod from Penelope.

"Well, you remember that other bridal tradition. The one that says for a happy marriage the bride is supposed to wear something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue…" Emily started and got JJ's agreeing nod within seconds.

"Well the earrings and necklace I borrowed her, so that one done."

"What about that bracelet you bought yesterday?" Emily asked Penelope.

"I … it should be still in the bag from the shop, next to the bed," Penelope remembered and Emily was quick and getting it.

"So we have something borrowed and something new. All we need now is something old and something blue," JJ was quick in realizing and Penelope remembered that she brought her mom's old pearl necklace with her. She had given it to Penelope as graduation present, it was one of these things which got passed on from generation to generation.

Emily got that one as well and returned, putting the necklace around Penelope and a few moments later Penelope noticed how Emily started working on her hair.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked irritated. It had taken them nearly an hour to get her hair that straight with the soft waives at the tips and now Emily seemed to do good in getting that all ruined.

"I found blue flowers in one of the bouquets in the room, we just gonna pin them down with the hair strands, and voila, we have the bridal look completed."

Penelope turned around, saw a large mirror just a few steps away and took a long, last look at herself. The deep blue flowers looked great against her blonde hair, and didn't build any stark contrast to the overall picture.

A few moments later she was standing outside a small church, with Hotch besides her, smiling at her softly, before saying "You look absolutely beautiful, Penelope. Derek Morgan is a lucky man."

When the first sounds of violins were to be heard she walked inside, with Hotch walking with her down the aisle to finally give her away to the man she loved.

Derek Morgan stood at the end of the aisle, seeming slightly nervous. He was flanked by Rossi and Reid on one side as his groomsmen and JJ and Emily on his other side as Penelope's bridesmaids.

Penelope passed about ten small rows of benches, which held mostly Morgan's family and some of Penelope's old friends from California, all looking happily at her. At the end of the aisle, in the very first row, she spotted Fran Morgan, who sniffed happily into one of her many tissues she had laid aside for that moment.

Half an hour later they were married and presented as Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan to the guests.

Although they had been together for three years now and Penelope knew Derek Morgan inside out, upside down perfectly well, she knew that with today a whole new adventure was about to start. An adventure she herself couldn't wait to dive into further. Because with Derek Morgan … everything was an adventure.

**xXxXx The END xXxXx**


End file.
